Amor En El Circo
by NeoQueenSerenity23
Summary: Serena, la hija de Lord Tsukino, escucha cuando su madrastra dice a su amante, Sir Diamante Black, un noble sin recursos, que la tía abuela de la muchacha ha muerto y le heredó a ésta una enorme fortuna. Lady Tsukino sugiere que Sir Diamante se case con la heredera para que ambos puedan apoderarse de su dinero.
1. Argumento

**Los personajes son de** **Naoko Takeuchi****, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Amor en el circo** **de ****Bárbara Cartland** **perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

Argumento:

Serena, la hija de Lord Tsukino, escucha cuando su madrastra dice a su amante, Sir Diamante Black, un noble sin recursos, que la tía abuela de la muchacha ha muerto y le heredó a ésta una enorme fortuna. Lady Tsukino sugiere que Sir Diamante se case con la heredera para que ambos puedan apoderarse de su dinero. Aterrorizada por lo anterior Serena huye, llevándose a Artemis, quien fuera asistente de su fallecido hermano. Al segundo día de escapar, vislumbra una espléndida mansión a la distancia, y para su sorpresa, no lejos de la mansión, descubre el toldo de un circo y que conducen a un tigre, sujeto con una correa, hacia una jaula. Movida por la curiosidad, entra en la tienda del circo y se encuentra con el apuesto Conde de Chiba, quien acaba de regresar de prestar servicio en el Ejército de Ocupación en Francia. Cómo Serena descubre que el interior de la casa es muy diferente a su apariencia exterior, cómo se entera de que el conde prepara un circo para conseguir dinero, y cómo ella no sólo salva la vida de él sino también pierde el corazón.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de** **Naoko Takeuchi****, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Amor en el circo** **de ****Bárbara Cartland** **perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

Capitulo 1:

_**1818**_

Serena, quien cabalgaba de regreso a su casa bajo el sol primaveral, observó que la mansión de su padre, a la distancia, se veía muy atractiva.

Originalmente de estilo Tudor, fue sufriendo alteraciones a través de las generaciones de la familia Tsukino durante trescientos años.

El actual Lord Tsukino quedó muy abatido al perder a su único hijo varón en Waterloo.

A raíz de esa tragedia dejó de mostrar interés por sus propiedades y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Londres.

El resultado fue desastroso.

A principios de mil ochocientos dieciocho decidió regresar al campo después de casarse con una mujer que desagradó a Serena en cuanto la conoció.

El sentimiento fue recíproco.

La nueva Lady Tsukino parecía no escatimar esfuerzos para convertir en un infierno la vida de su hijastra.

Al principio, Serena pensó que su padre la ayudaría, al comprender cuán difícil resultaba para ella ver a una desconocida ocupar el lugar de su madre.

No obstante, Lord Tsukino tomó la actitud de menor resistencia.

Se había consolado de la pérdida de su primera esposa y de los caprichos de su segunda entregándose a la bebida.

Era increíble para Serena que su padre hubiera cambiado a tal punto en tan corto tiempo.

Pensó, cuando él solía beber sin medida después de la muerte de su hermano, que sólo sería un paliativo temporal y que pronto volvería a sus antiguas costumbres.

Sin embargo, en su club de Londres bebía en exceso. Y también se había enterado de que inducía a otros a hacerlo con él y en cualquier lugar.

Después de su última ausencia de casi seis meses volvió al campo y a Serena le fue difícil reconocerlo.

Poco tiempo después de la muerte de su madre, ella ingresó a un Colegio para Señoritas.

Cuando volvió a su hogar se encontró que todo era diferente, especialmente su padre.

Era indiscutible que Esmeralda Tsukino misma lo animaba a beber.

Eso, pensó Serena despectiva, era para que él no se percatara del escandaloso comportamiento de su madrastra.

Jamás consideró que una dama pudiera comportarse de esa forma.

Habría sido muy torpe para no darse cuenta de que su madrastra tenía un amante.

De hecho, habían sido dos desde que ella regresara a casa. Basándose en los decires de la servidumbre, sacó en conclusión que tuvo varios antes.

Se escandalizó terriblemente.

Su madre era dulce, tierna y amaba mucho a su padre.

Por lo tanto, Serena jamás había estado en contacto con mujeres tan descaradas como su madrastra.

Esmeralda era hermosa, nadie podría negarlo; sin embargo, también era dura, ambiciosa y sólo pensaba en sí misma.

Se mostraba despótica y desagradable con los viejos sirvientes que tenían muchos años en la casa.

No visitaba a los granjeros de la propiedad ni a los ancianos de aldea.

Hablaba en contra de ellos durante las comidas, lo que significaba que sus palabras eran eco en toda la propiedad.

Al principio Lord Tsukino estaba muy entusiasmado con su mujer y ésta podía manejarlo a su antojo con sólo mover el dedo.

Poco a poco, pensó Serena, su padre empezó a descubrir quién era ella y, para evitar enfrentarse a su fracaso, reincidió en la bebida.

Serena se acercaba a la casa, cabalgando sobre uno de los briosos caballos de su padre.

Se encogió ante la idea de que, en unos cuantos minutos más, estaría en compañía de su madrastra.

A la vez, la idea de abandonar su hogar la abrumaba. Sería decir adiós a todo cuanto le era familiar y querido.

Llegó a pensar que habría familiares que aceptarían cuidarla si se los pedía, más el orgullo, parte de su herencia familiar, surgía altivo en ella, haciéndola sentir que sería humillante explicar la penosa situación de su padre.

El sirviente que la acompañaba se acercó a su lado cuando entraron en el patio.

Tomó la brida del caballo mientras Serena desmontaba.

Ella acarició al animal, que se frotó contra su brazo y en ese instante comprendió que no podía alejarse de los caballos que amaba.

Por desagradable que fuera su madrastra, siempre tenía el consuelo de poder cabalgar y alejarse de la casa.

Al menos por ese tiempo quedaba fuera del alcance de su lengua mordaz y sarcástica.

—Gracias, Jack —dijo Serena al sirviente.

Subió la antigua escalinata de piedra y entró en el vestíbulo.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó, junto con sus guantes, sobre una silla.

Al mirar hacia el reloj observó que era más tarde que de costumbre, así que decidió desayunar antes de cambiarse el traje de montar por un vestido.

Si dirigió hacia el desayunador.

Al disponerse a abrir la puerta, escuchó la voz de su madrastra que mencionaba su nombre.

— ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que a Serena le heredaran tanto dinero? —decía.

— ¡Es una joven con mucha suerte! —respondió la voz de un hombre.

Serena sabía que quien hablara era el amante en turno de su madrastra.

Su nombre era Sir Diamante Black y a ella le desagradó desde que llegara a la casa señorial, tres meses atrás.

—Debemos ser listos en este asunto —dijo Esmeralda Tsukino.

— ¿Astuto?

Su voz denotaba curiosidad, más no un interés especial.

— ¡No seas tonto! —Exclamó Lady Tsukino cortante—. ¡Sólo podremos apoderarnos de ese dinero si tú lo haces!

— ¡No sabes lo que dices! —respondió Sir Diamante.

La voz de Denise se hizo más baja y Serena adivinó que se inclinaba hacia él por sobre la mesa.

—Escucha —dijo—, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es evitar que Serena lea el periódico. Después, partirás para Canterbury.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Sir Diamante con asombro.

—Porque, querido mío, esta es la oportunidad por la que has estado rezando. ¡Quieres dinero y sabemos que Serena lo tiene!

— ¿Quieres decir… estás sugiriendo?… —empezó a decir Sir Diamante.

— ¡Que debes casarte con la muchacha antes que lleguen los cazafortunas y te hagan a un lado!

Fue evidente que Sir Diamante guardó silencio ante la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras y la mujer continuó:

—Piensa, cuando todo ese dinero te pertenezca, podremos divertirnos como nunca, ya que ahora yo tengo que mendigar de rodillas cada centavo que me dan.

Hizo un ligero sonido de deleite antes de proseguir:

—Podrás tener todo lo que siempre has ambicionado: un lugar en Londres donde podamos estar juntos, caballos, faetones y un guardarropa que será la envidia de todos los petimetres de St. James.

— ¡Esmeralda, eres un genio! —exclamó Sir Diamante.

—Siempre lo he pensado —coincidió complacida Lady Tsukino—; sin embargo, es cuestión de actuar con rapidez, antes que Serena y ese tonto borracho con el que estoy casada descubran lo que sucede.

— ¿Debo declararme a Serena en seguida? —preguntó Sir Diamante.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —Respondió Esmeralda—. Debemos esperar hasta que tengas la Licencia Especial en tus manos. Entonces yo la obligaré a casarse contigo antes que los abogados puedan informarle lo que dice el testamento.

Serena no esperó a escuchar más.

Sabía que debía leer los periódicos que su madrastra intentaría ocultarle.

Cruzó el vestíbulo con tanta rapidez y silencio como pudo. Al fondo de otro pasillo estaba el estudio de su padre.

Seguramente allí encontraría un periódico.

Cada día, el viejo mayordomo Tony, durante treinta años había colocado el _Morning Post_ en la mesa del desayunador y el _Times_ en el estudio de Lord Tsukino.

Serena abrió la puerta del estudio.

Corrió hacia donde vio que estaba el _Times_ junto con otras revistas y lo tomó.

Miró hacia el escritorio de su padre.

Como de costumbre, ahí estaba el correo que, más tarde, revisaría su secretario.

Serena buscó entre las cartas hasta que encontró la que deseaba.

Era una que, sin lugar a dudas, provenían de una firma de abogados.

Tenía impreso en el sobre: MARLOW, THESTLETHWAITE AND DOWNING.

La guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta que había dejado abierta.

No la cruzó, se ocultó tras ella y abrió el periódico.

Pronto encontró lo que buscaba en la segunda página y decía:

MUERTE DE LA DUQUESA VIUDA DE WINTERTON

_Lamentamos mucho anunciar el fallecimiento de la Duquesa viuda de Winterton, a la edad de noventa y ocho años. La Duquesa, Dama de Honor de Su Majestad La Reina, estuvo enferma durante varios años. Dejó de existir en su casa de campo de Northamptonshire. _

Continuaba describiendo que la dama fallecida fue hija del 4o. Lord Tsukino y se había casado con el Duque de Winterton a los dieciocho años.

Este fue el segundo hijo del Duque de Winterton y cuando su hermano murió se convirtió en heredero y titular del ducado.

Después, se enumeraba una larga relación de obras de caridad hechas por la duquesa, así como los cargos de importancia que había desempeñado y los honores de que se le hizo objeto.

Continuaba:

_La duquesa heredó una cuantiosa fortuna de su padrino, Sir Trevor Hayton, quien fuera consejero de varios potentados del Oriente, Sir Hayton nunca regresó a Inglaterra y, a su muerte, legó cuanto poseía a su ahijada._

_Se sabe que la desesperada duquesa viuda dejó su fortuna a su sobrina nieta, la Honorable Serena Tsukino, hija única del 6o. Lord Tsukino._

Después de leer el reporte rápidamente, Serena dobló el periódico y lo regresó al lugar de donde lo tomara.

Se apresuró a regresar al desayunador.

Abrió la puerta y, al instante, su madrastra y Sir Diamante, quienes continuaban hablando en voz baja, guardaron silencio.

Ambos la miraron de una manera que hubiera considerado inusitada, si no comprendiera con claridad la razón de ella.

—Buenos días señora —saludó con voz tranquila—. Buenos días, Sir Diamante.

Ellos no respondieron.

Se dirigió al mueble lateral para elegir lo que comería de los platones que de alguna forma utilizada entonces, hacía que los alimentos se mantuvieran calientes.

Mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa, dijo:

—Lamentó llegar tarde, pero es tan hermoso cabalgar bajo la luz del sol, que me alejé más que de costumbre.

—Me alegro que lo disfrutaras, querida —repuso Lady Tsukino con voz menos agresiva de la que solía usar, mientras dirigía a Sir Diamante una mirada significativa, que lo impulsó a levantarse.

—Será mejor que me ponga en camino. Espero que no te importe que tome prestado un faetón y un tiro de tus excelentes caballos.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Lady Tsukino—, y trata de no llegar tarde para la cena.

— ¿A dónde va Sir Diamante? —preguntó Serena con voz llena de candidez.

—A visitar a unas amistades —respondió su madrastra.

Serena percibió la reveladora mirada que se cruzó entre ellos antes que él abandonara la habitación.

Fingió no haberlo notado.

— ¿Cómo está papá esta mañana? —preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café.

—Tu padre está dormido y no lo despiertes.

—Por supuesto que no.

Lady Tsukino se levantó, con el _Morning Post_ apretado en la mano.

—Yo creo que tendrás bastante que hacer, Serena —comentó—, yo estaré muy ocupada esta mañana.

—Lo entiendo —respondió Serena—, y yo también lo estaré.

Era verdad, tenía muchos menesteres y poco tiempo para hacerlos.

Terminó de desayunar y subió apresurada por la escalera.

Mientras, hacía una lista mental de lo que necesitaría.

Entró en su dormitorio, que las doncellas ya habían aseado. Cerró la puerta y se sentó para pensar con claridad.

Sabía que sería preciso abandonar su casa.

Era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta de lo que vendría después.

Su madrastra haría hasta lo imposible para obligarla a casarse con Sir Diamante.

Tenía sólo dieciocho años. Por ley, su padre era su tutor y ella tenía que obedecer todo cuanto éste le ordenara.

Cuando estaba pasado de alcohol, su madrastra podía forzarlo a acceder a cuanto ella quería.

Serena sabía que ya había gastado más de lo conveniente y hasta había hipotecado parte de la propiedad que no estaba bajo inventario del título, para poder obtener más dinero.

Habría vendido las pinturas si las circunstancias se lo permitieran.

Sin embargo, estaba bajo inventario para quien heredara el título y a menos que su padre tuviera otro hijo, el futuro duque sería un sobrino que nunca le había agradado.

Serena comprendió que la idea de apoderarse de una fortuna era irresistible para su madrastra.

Usaría todas las mañas que tuviera a su alcance por degradantes que fueran, para conseguirlo.

Sólo ella habría podido urdir tan vergonzoso plan como el de casar a su hijastra con su propio amante.

Sir Diamante se había comportado de una manera que Serena consideraba tan humillante como escandalosa.

Cuando su padre estaba sobrio, Sir Diamante lo halagaba y atendía.

No obstante, cuando se retiraba, hablaba de él despóticamente con Lady Tsukino.

"¡Lo detesto, es un hombre despreciable!", se dijo Serena.

Prefería la muerte antes que casarse con un hombre así.

Le resulta difícil decidir adónde iría. Necesitaba ocultarse en algún lugar donde no pudieran encontrarla, antes que Sir Diamante regresara con la Licencia Especial.

Supuso que lo que su madrastra debía estar haciendo en ese momento era preparar la capilla.

Construida al mismo tiempo que la casa, era muy hermosa.

Cuando su madre vivía, el capellán personal de su padre, que era también el vicario de la iglesia de la aldea, acudía cada domingo a la mansión para oficiar los servicios a los que asistían todos los que la habitaban.

Desde muy pequeña, a Serena le parecieron siempre muy bellas las ceremonias.

Consideraba que todos los asistentes eran, en cierto modo, parte de una misma familia.

Los sirvientes que llevaban años en la casa, la consideraban como suya.

Amaban tiernamente a Serena y a su hermano Sammy, a quienes conocían desde que nacieron.

La nueva Lady Tsukino rápidamente cambió las costumbres establecidas desde los viejos tiempos.

Abolió los servicios dominicales, diciendo que eran una pérdida de tiempo para la servidumbre, cuando debían estar trabajando.

Si su padre protestó, Serena nunca lo supo.

Sólo estaba enterada de que habían cerrado la capilla. Los jardineros ya no colocaban flores en el altar y el polvo se acumulaba en el piso y en los tallados.

"Tomará bastante tiempo limpiarla", pensó y era lo que necesitaba.

Eligió de su guardarropa los vestidos más ligeros, de gasa y muselina, que pesaban poco y podían ocupar menos espacio al empacarse.

Los colocó en la cama y agregó camisones y otras cosas necesarias.

Incluyó un par de zapatillas de satén.

Cuando terminó decidió que no sería demasiada carga para ser transportada en dos caballos.

Varios años antes, cuando por primera vez acudió a hospedarse con unas amistades, su padre le había comprado bolsas especiales para llevarse atadas en la silla del caballo.

Serena recordó que estaban guardadas en un cajón de su dormitorio.

Las sacó para llenarlas con todo cuanto había considerado necesario.

En seguida las ocultó bajo la cama y descendió por la escalera.

Lo más importante y difícil era conseguir dinero. Tendría que durarle bastante tiempo.

Mientras pensaba cuál podría ser la solución recordó que al día siguiente era viernes y fin de mes.

Eso significaba que el señor Kou pagaría los sueldos y esa mañana debería haber ido al banco para sacar el importe de los mismos.

Ya para esa hora estaría de regreso, para después visitar las granjas y cobrar la renta a los granjeros, así como las correspondientes a las casitas que se alquilaban en la aldea.

Eso lo entretendría hasta muy avanzada la tarde.

Se dirigió a la oficina del secretario y la encontró vacía.

Estaba segura de que el señor Kou se encontraría haciendo su recorrido.

El dinero que sacara del banco se encontraría en la caja fuerte.

Serena echó llave a la puerta para que nadie pudiera sorprenderla y buscó la llave de la caja.

La encontró escondida en un lugar que el señor Kou consideraba secreto y abrió la caja fuerte.

Tal como lo esperaba, encontró unas bolsas que contenían soberanos, otras medio soberanos y, una más, monedas de plata.

También billetes de alta denominación, que Serena sabía eran para su padre, a quien molestaba cargar monedas que hacían bulto dentro de sus bolsillos.

Contó los billetes y descubrió encantada que sumaban más de cien libras esterlinas.

Los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y también tomó las bolsas de monedas.

Buscó más adentro de la caja de seguridad y encontró la chequera de su padre.

Por un momento dudó.

No deseaba hacer nada que pudiera ser ilegal, aun cuando no era probable que la llevaran ante las autoridades.

Durante los últimos meses, con frecuencia había firmado con el nombre de su padre, cuando él era incapaz de hacerlo.

Su madrastra siempre se opuso a ayudar a los aldeanos.

Serena había acudido a su padre cuando alguno de los viejos sirvientes que trabajaran para ellos durante años, tenían alguna necesidad urgente.

—Sin duda, papá —había suplicado—, ayudarás a la vieja Luna, fue doncella aquí durante muchos años. Ahora necesita una muleta para poder moverse, pero no tiene dinero para comprarla.

—Claro, claro —contesto su padre en voz gruesa—, yo la pagaré.

—Sabía que lo harías —dijo Serena—, y también está Alan, quien limpiaba los calentadores. Está casi ciego y necesita anteojos.

Ella continuó mencionando la lista de necesidades que era preciso atender y para las que necesitaba una fuerte suma.

Cuando Lord Tsukino iba a firmar el cheque, ella se dio cuenta de que la mano le temblaba tanto que le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Intentó guiársela, pero aun así fue inútil.

Ella terminó por firmarlo y se lo mostró.

— ¿Así es tu firma, verdad, papá? —preguntó.

—Sí, así es —contestó él con voz gruesa.

El señor Kou cobró el cheque en el banco sin problemas.

Ahora, Serena pensó que si llegara a sentirse muy necesitada, podría falsificar la firma de su padre, así que tomó dos cheques y se los guardó en el bolsillo.

Después escribió una nota al señor Kou diciéndole cuánto dinero había tomado y le pedía que se lo avisara a su padre, más por ningún motivo a su madrastra.

Dejó la nota en la caja fuerte y regresó a su dormitorio.

En el camino se encontró con doncellas que llevaban escobas, cubetas y cepillos rumbo a la capilla.

Adivinó que su madrastra todavía se encontraba allí.

Se puso su mejor traje de montar, que acababa de recibir de Londres.

Su padre se lo había dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Llevado de un momento de buen humor le dijo que lo encargara al mejor sastre, exclusivo de las damas de la Alta Sociedad.

Era un hermoso traje, de tono azul oscuro.

Hacía que su cabello se viera tan dorado como el sol de primavera y su piel nítida como una perla.

Bajo la amplia falda, llevaba una enagua almidonada con orla de encaje.

Su bonita blusa de fina muselina estaba adornada con tiras también de encaje.

El sombrero complementario de su atuendo era muy elegante, con un velo de gasa que hacía juego con sus ojos y flotaba a su espalda cuando ella galopaba.

También se puso un par de finas botas que le daban hasta arriba de los tobillos.

Tenía una capa para cubrirse de la lluvia, en caso necesario, y decidió llevarla.

Al fin, estaba lista.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada para cerciorarse si no faltaba algo de empacar.

Sobre una mesa, vio su caja de pinturas.

Durante un momento titubeó, y pensó que podría necesitarla.

Sus maestros en la escuela le habían dicho que tenía aptitudes para el dibujo y la pintura.

Pensó entonces que sería atinado limpiar y restaurar algunos de los cuadros que había en la casa.

Su madre mostraba mucho interés en ellos, pero su padre era indiferente.

Esmeralda, recordaba Serena, apenas si los miró cuando supo que le sería imposible venderlos.

Serena puso especial cuidado con los que eran muy antiguos y que habían sido heredados durante generaciones.

Limpio el polvo acumulado por espacio de años y los restauró como le enseñaran a hacerlo sus maestros.

Había llegado el momento de abandonar todo lo que amaba, incluyendo las pinturas.

Su hermano Sammy se sentía muy orgulloso de la casa y de todo lo que contenía.

Serena era cinco años menor que él. Sin embargo, siempre jugaban juntos de niños y era ella quien lo incitaba a las travesuras que hacían que sus risas se escucharan por los corredores y que hicieran eco en las bajas habitaciones isabelinas, llegando su infantil sonido hasta el amplio vestíbulo medieval con el vitral del escudo de armas Tsukino.

Cuando hacía frío, Serena solía recostarse frente a la chimenea donde ardía un tronco entero.

Ella jamás se sintió sola allí.

Sus antepasados se reunieron innumerables veces en el gran vestíbulo antes de una batalla, para celebrar sus bodas o para velar a sus muertos.

Podía sentirlos observándola y protegiéndola.

Ahora, abandonaba a sus antepasados así como la casa donde se deslizara hasta entonces su existencia.

Dejaría el recuerdo de su madre, cuya presencia podía sentir en cada habitación, especialmente en su dormitorio.

"Es inútil, mamá", dijo con la voz de su corazón, "¡tengo que huir! De lo contrario, me casarán con Sir Diamante porque mi madrastra tendrá a la ley de su parte y papá jamás podrá enfrentársele".

Mientras pensaba, ponía a buen resguardo su dinero.

Colocó parte en su equipaje y parte en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

En seguida pensó en algo más, que era importante.

Tuvo la precaución de echar llave a la puerta de su dormitorio antes de bajar por la escalera.

Fue hacia la sala de armas, que daba al vestíbulo.

Era una habitación pequeña, donde su padre guardaba sus rifles de tiro al blanco y de cacería.

Serena sabía que guardaba varias pistolas de duelo en un cajón, dos de los cuales eran más pequeñas que las otras y esas sacó.

Después de revisarlas, buscó las balas.

Las encontró en un pequeño paquete y las deslizó en el bolsillo. Ocultó las pistolas bajo su chaqueta y subió.

Al fin, ya estaba lista para partir.

Tomó las bolsas que había empacado y caminó por el corredor.

Bajó por una escalera lateral que la conduciría a la puerta más cercana a la caballeriza.

Salió a la luz del sol y en ese instante la invadió el pánico.

Se preguntó si debía hacer un último esfuerzo de acudir a su padre y pedirle que la apoyara.

No obstante, sabía que aun cuando él accediera a hacerlo, después sería inútil.

Cuando llegara la noche y bebiera gran cantidad de clarete y brandy, estaría demasiado ebrio para poder discutir con su madrastra.

Para entonces ya la capilla estaría lista y sólo faltaría enviar por el capellán.

Serena podía imaginar con claridad el gesto reflejado en el rostro de Sir Diamante cuando regresara con la Licencia Especial.

Él se consideraba un hombre apuesto; sin embargo, tenía los ojos demasiado juntos y su boca era pequeña y delgada.

Serena estaba segura de que no sentía ningún tipo de afecto por su madrastra.

La admiraba y eso era comprensible.

Sin embargo, si la mujer no hubiera podido apoyarlo en Londres, con el dinero de su marido, él la habría ignorado.

Como estaban las cosas, pensó Serena, él montaba los caballos de su padre y bebía de su vino.

Si eso no estuviera a su disposición, pronto encontraría a alguien más de quien aprovecharse.

Estaba segura de que le complacería mucho casarse con alguna joven heredera como ella.

No se limitaría a compartir la fortuna de Serena con Lady Tsukino, que era lo que ésta pretendía, sino lo haría también con cualquier otra mujer bonita que le interesara.

Y no le importaría si era de la Alta Sociedad o simplemente una cortesana.

"¿Cómo podría yo pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre de tan pocos escrúpulos?", se preguntó y corrió a la caballeriza.

Se acercó a un mozo de cuadra y le preguntó:

— ¿En dónde está Artemis?

—Ejercitando a _Juno_, señorita Serena.

_Juno_ era una magnífica yegua por la que ella sabía que el hombre tenía un profundo afecto.

Dedicaba grandes cuidados a todos los caballos, pero _Juno_ era su favorita.

— ¡Buenos días, señorita Serena! —le dijo al verla llegar.

Miró sorprendido lo que ella llevaba.

Artemis era un hombre de baja estatura y muy ágil que había sido el asistente de su hermano Sammy desde el momento en que éste ingresó a su Regimiento.

Después de la muerte de aquél, Artemis, quien resultó herido levemente, fue enviado de regreso a Inglaterra.

De inmediato acudió a ver a Lord Tsukino para comentarle cómo había muerto su hijo.

Serena escuchó también su relato. Comprendió cuán sincero era el dolor que mostraba Artemis y cuánto había querido a Sammy.

Su padre lo conservó como uno de sus principales palafreneros y Artemis demostró ser muy apto y responsable.

Se dedicaba a los caballos, más siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cuanto se le solicitara.

Transfirió su amor por Sammy a la hermana de éste.

Serena sabía que, en su fuga, Artemis debía acompañarla.

Con voz que era casi un susurro, aun cuando no había quién pudiera escucharla, le contó lo que había descubierto.

Artemis la oyó en silencio hasta que terminó de hablar.

—Eso está muy mal, señorita Serena —exclamó.

— ¿Cómo voy a casarme con un hombre así?

—Es un malvado, ¡y ni siquiera sabe montar!

—Comprenderás entonces que debo huir en seguida —exclamó Serena—. Y necesito que vengas conmigo. Llevo suficiente dinero y pienso que tú debes cargar parte de él, por seguridad.

Le entregó las bolsas con monedas de soberanos y medios soberanos.

Sin discutir, Artemis las guardó en su chaqueta.

Después Serena le entregó una de las pistolas y balas.

El hombre las tomó y, como si sólo fuera a dar un paseo, preguntó:

— ¿Qué caballo desea montar, señorita Serena?

Ella titubeó un poco.

—Si tú montas a _Juno_, yo iré en _Dragonfly_.

Este último era la más reciente adquisición de su padre.

Lo compró la última vez que visitó Londres.

Se trataba de un magnífico semental y Lord Tsukino pagó una alta suma por él en Tattersall, después de competir con otros aspirantes.

Artemis aprobó la elección de Serena y con una ligera sonrisa se dirigió al pesebre de _Dragonfly_ para ensillarlo.

Después ensillo a _Juno_ y sacó a ambos al patio.

Serena montó a su caballo y como éste se mostraba inquieto, se adelantó.

Salió por la puerta posterior de la caballeriza, donde nadie de la casa descubriría su partida ni podría ver qué dirección tomaba.

Artemis tardó sólo unos minutos en recoger sus pertenencias y colocarlas dentro de una bolsa atada a la silla de _Juno_.

Pronto alcanzó a Serena.

Ella no estaba segura de a dónde irían e, instintivamente, se dirigió hacia el sur.

Los caballos avanzaron a galope y ella se dijo que era lo más emocionante y arriesgado que hubiera hecho nunca.

Su huida era toda una aventura, partía hacia lo desconocido, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que encontraría o lo peligroso que resultara.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de**** Naoko Takeuchi****, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Amor en el circo****de ****Bárbara Cartland ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Recorrieron un buen tramo en silencio.

Serena repasaba en su mente lo que llevaba consigo, preguntándose si no había dejado algo importante.

No había olvidado la carta de los abogados; la abrió antes de empezar a empacar su ropa, más al darse cuenta de que era muy larga, consideró no contar con tiempo para leerla.

Tiempo era lo único que ella no tenía. Debía encontrarse muy lejos de su casa cuando Sir Diamante regresara de Canterbury.

Así que guardó la carta entre su ropa y añadió varias hojas de papel con el escudo de su padre y varios sobres.

Sabía que tenía que pensar con mucho cuidado la respuesta.

Abrigaba el temor de que, con alguna artimaña, su madrastra se apoderara de su fortuna.

Esto la hizo decidir que sería conveniente informar a su padre de su partida. Escribió:

_Querido papá:_

_Voy a pasar unos días con unas amistades. Como no tengo deseos de discutir al respecto, no avisé a mi madrastra, sino sólo a ti._

_Estaré recordándote y espero que te sientas mejor a mi regreso._

_Con el cariño de tu hija,_

_Serena._

Metió la nota en un sobre y la dejó sobre una mesa del corredor.

Sabía que el mayordomo o alguna doncella la entregaría a su padre cuando éste despertara.

Ahora que cabalgaba junto a Artemis rumbo a lo desconocido, esperaba haber pensado en todo.

Habría una conmoción cuando su madrastra descubriera que había desaparecido.

Normalmente, Esmeralda se habría alegrado de deshacerse de ella.

Sin embargo, en las circunstancias actuales y cuando Sir Diamante regresara triunfante llevando la Licencia Especial, no habría novia.

Como si sólo pensar en ello le provocara temor, Serena acelero el paso de su caballo.

Dos horas más tarde estaban a bastantes kilómetros de la casa.

Serena empezaba a sentir apetito y supuso que también lo tendría Artemis.

— ¿En dónde nos detendremos para almorzar? —preguntó.

—Hay una aldea cerca de aquí, señorita Serena —respondió él—, y tendrán cuando menos pan y queso.

—Estoy dispuesta a comer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no nos lleve mucho tiempo

—sonrió la muchacha.

Menos de un kilómetro más adelante llegaron a una pintoresca posada situada en las orillas de una aldea.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero, donde consideraron que estarían las caballerizas.

Serena desmontó y Artemis tomó a _Dragonfly_ de la rienda, mientras sugería:

—Quizá sea mejor que se siente usted a esperar afuera, para evitar que hagan preguntas.

Serena lo consideró pertinente.

Tomó asiento sobre un banco que daba hacia la campiña y que tenía enfrente una mesa.

Supuso que sería donde, por las noches, los aldeanos se sentaban a beber después de terminadas sus labores. Ahora no había nadie, más que ella.

Artemis llevó el almuerzo, consistente en una hogaza de pan recién horneado, una barra de mantequilla y un queso grande.

También incluyó pepinillos en vinagre, que explicó había preparado la esposa del posadero.

Como estaba hambrienta, a Serena le pareció todo exquisito.

Cuando partieron, se enteró por Artemis de que todo había costado sólo unos cuantos peniques.

Y habían avanzado bastante, cuando Artemis sugirió:

—Es conveniente, señorita Serena, que si va a ocultarse, se cambie de nombre.

Serena lo miró sorprendida antes de responder:

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Yo misma debí haberlo pensado.

—Yo no lo consideré necesario hasta que el dueño de la posada me preguntó quién era usted.

— ¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Le dije que la acompañaba a reunirse con su esposo y que teníamos prisa porque él está enfermo.

Serena se rió.

— ¿Qué te impulsó a decir eso?

—Porque no me pareció correcto —explicó lentamente Artemis—, que una señorita de sociedad viajara por el campo con la sola compañía de un sirviente.

Serena reflexionó y comprendió que era sensato lo que Artemis decía.

Por supuesto que, como jovencita, debería llevar dama de compañía.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a pasear sola por la propiedad de su padre, que nunca pensó que la gente lo consideraría extraño.

—Fuiste muy astuto en pensar una respuesta así. ¿Qué apellido elegiré?

Pensó que no debía parecerse al suyo y le resultó divertido el cambiar de identidad.

Avanzaban a campo abierto, evitando los caminos.

Se le ocurrió pensar en apellidos como "Field", "Meaodws" o "Wood", pero todos le parecieron muy comunes, estaba segura de que podría pensar en otro menos difundido.

— ¡Ya sé! —exclamó de pronto—. Me llamarás señora Moon.

Artemis sonrió.

Poco después llegaron a un arroyo y cuando detuvieron los caballos, el hombre dijo:

—No está hondo, señorita, podremos cruzarlo.

Hizo un guiño y añadió:

—Será como pasar de un mundo a otro.

Serena se rió.

—Después de cruzarlo, nos dirigiremos hacia esas distantes colinas.

Como no deseaba cansar demasiado a sus monturas, se detuvieron, ya avanzada la tarde, en otra posada que se localizaba en una parte muy aislada del campo.

Serena estaba segura de que aunque su presencia despertara su curiosidad, no tendrían con quién comentarlo.

La posada se veía muy tranquila y pequeña y ella temió que no hubiera lugar para que los hospedaran.

Envió a Artemis a preguntar si podrían pasar allí la noche.

Cuando él regresó le explicó que el lugar parecía limpio, las caballerizas adecuadas y que la esposa del dueño se había apresurado a subir para poner sabanas limpias en las camas.

Serena ayudó a Artemis a acomodar los caballos y a darles de comer.

Mientras atendía a _Dragonfly_, Serena se sintió feliz de tener con ella a su caballo favorito.

En seguida entro en la posada.

Era pequeña, con bajos techos con vigas y el único ocupante del _bar_ era un viejo que estaba casi ciego.

Fue notorio que el posadero quedó impresionado por su apariencia.

—Es un gran honor, _milady_, poder tenerla con nosotros. Espero que podamos atenderla lo mejor posible.

—Estoy segura de que así será —sonrió Serena—, y confieso que estoy muy hambrienta.

Subió la angosta escalinata hacia el dormitorio escasamente amueblado, que le fue asignado.

Sin embargo, estaba limpio y notó que la cama tenía un colchón de plumas que sin duda sería muy cómodo.

Se quitó la chaqueta y el sombrero para lavarse con agua fría.

Artemis había arreglado con el posadero que les habilitaran la salita para su uso privado.

Así, Serena pudo cenar una comida sencilla, sin que nadie la observara y se alegró de no tener que hablar con ningún desconocido.

Cuando terminó, abrió la carta que enviaran los abogados de su madrina.

También llevaba consigo las hojas de papel y sobres que tomara de su casa.

Mientras cabalgaban decidió asegurarse de que su dinero estuviera intacto cuando llegara a reclamarlo, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo lograrlo.

La carta de los abogados era muy concisa.

Escribieron para informar a su padre que tenían el honor de representar a la finada Duquesa viuda de Winterton y anexaban una copia del testamento.

Al leer las siguientes tres páginas, Serena, con los ojos muy abiertos, se dio cuenta de que era inmensamente rica.

Su tía abuela le legó un capital de cerca de un millón de libras esterlinas.

Además, joyas, cuadros y mobiliario que se encontraban dentro de la casa en la cual había vivido en la propiedad del duque en Huntingdoshire.

Serena se emocionó al saber que eran suyos y se dijo que siempre los atesoraría.

La carta finalizaba con un atento ruego a su padre, como tutor suyo, de dar instrucciones a los abogados a la mayor brevedad posible.

Como todo era tan inesperado y abrumador, Serena leyó la carta una segunda vez.

Después de reflexionar un poco, tomó una decisión.

Pidió a la esposa del posadero una pluma y tinta. Una vez que los tuvo en sus manos, escribió:

_A los señores Marlow, Theslethwaite y Downing._

Después de los formulismos de rigor, continuó:

_Mi hija Serena, heredera universal de mi tía, la duquesa de Winterton, se halla por el momento ausente de casa._

_Por mi parte, me encuentro mal de salud y, por lo tanto, estoy imposibilitado para recibirlos._

_Considerando lo anterior, les envió las siguientes instrucciones a nombre de mi hija. Administren los fondos como lo han hecho hasta ahora y conserven aseguradas todas sus demás propiedades hasta que Lady Serena Tsukino se ponga en contacto con ustedes._

_Bajo ningún concepto, podrá alguien tener acceso a algo que le pertenezca a ella, ni tomar ninguna decisión en su nombre._

_Sólo cuando mi hija acuda a verlos personalmente, lo cual será lo antes posible, se procederá a seguir aquello que la heredera indique respecto a sus nuevas propiedades._

_Como padre y tutor de Lady Serena le concedo mi autorización para actuar como ella prefiera en cualquier asunto que concierna a su herencia, sin que se permita la interferencia de ninguna otra persona._

_Suyo atentamente_

_Tsukino._

En seguida, Serena falsificó la firma de su padre, como lo hiciera en anteriores ocasiones.

Lo hizo con tal habilidad que concedió que sería imposible para alguien afirmar que era falsificada.

Además, dado el estado actual de su padre, estaba segura de que él no podría recordar si era su firma o no.

Depositó la carta en un sobre y lo dirigió a los abogados. Antes de subirse a acostar encargó a la esposa del posadero que la enviara al correo a la mañana siguiente.

Le aseguró que así se haría.

Ella supuso que se mantendría despierta por la preocupación de su futuro, pero el colchón de plumas era tan cómodo que se quedó dormida al instante.

Despertó al escuchar el canto de un gallo. Momentos después percibió que el posadero y su esposa se movían abajo.

Después de un buen desayuno de tocino y jamón, ayudó a Artemis a ensillar los caballos y continuaron su viaje.

Cuando ya se habían alejado del lugar, Artemis preguntó:

— ¿Tiene alguna idea, señorita Serena, de hacia dónde iremos?

— ¡Ninguna! —Respondió Serena—. Pensé que lo primero era alejarnos de casa lo más

Rápido posible antes que mi madrastra o Sir Diamante me buscaran.

—Será mejor que tengamos cuidado, para evitar que nos encuentren.

Serena estaba segura de que a Artemis le desagradaba su madrastra tanto como al resto de la servidumbre.

Sabía que habían sido muy felices en su casa, en vida de su madre.

Guardaba en su mente aquellos rostros pálidos y llorosos durante su funeral, así como la forma en que, durante mucho tiempo, se les quebraba la voz cuando la mencionaban.

Sabía también que estaban escandalizados por la forma en que su madrastra se comportaba con Sir Diamante.

A la vez, Serena era lo bastante sensata para comprender que no podría permanecer ausente de su casa para siempre.

Después de escribir la carta la noche anterior, consideró que tal vez pasados algunos meses podría encontrar a un familiar, que de preferencia hombre, para que la apoyara para enfrentar a su madrastra.

Tal vez su padre la echara de menos cuando no regresara y eso lo ayudaría a rectificar su lamentable comportamiento.

Al presente todo era muy vago y le resultaba imposible hacer planes para el porvenir.

Todo lo que importaba ahora, era el hecho de que su madrastra intentaría, por todos los medios, apoderarse de su dinero.

Si regresaba a casa, indiscutiblemente la obligaría a casarse con Sir Diamante.

Si ella se negaba, podría intentar otras formas de administrar el millón de libras.

Le asustó pensar en ello.

"Podría terminar asesinándome", se dijo Serena.

Se estremeció, pues sabía que era una posibilidad real.

"De lo único que estoy segura", continuo pensando, "es que debo mantenerme lejos de casa hasta que encuentre el medio de revelar dónde estoy, sin ser amenazada".

Por el momento, eso parecía imposible.

Intentó concentrarse en pensar a dónde irían.

Supuso que, para esa hora, se estarían acercando a la costa para llegar a Sussex oriental.

Deseó tener un mapa, pero no había pensado en conseguirlo.

Continuaron avanzando.

Para almorzar, Artemis encontró de nuevo una posada, más no tan agradable como a la anterior.

Había varios hombres en el _bar_, que se asomaron a la ventana para mirarla.

Hicieron comentarios que ella no pudo escuchar, pero que provocaron vulgares carcajadas.

Una vez más almorzaron pan y queso.

El pan estaba correoso, la mantequilla rancia y el queso era de pésima calidad.

Se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron y Artemis parecía estar molesto.

—Será mejor que tengamos más cuidado, señorita, para fijarnos a dónde vamos la próxima vez.

Serena estuvo de acuerdo.

No obstante, temía entrar en posadas de mejor calidad o viajar por los caminos principales.

Sabía que su apariencia provocaría muchos comentarios, así como lo fino de sus caballos.

Si alguien la reconocía, podría, sin saberlo, dar a la madrastra una pista de dónde se encontraba.

Se ser así, estaría perdida.

"Sin embargo, no puedo seguir así por siempre", se dijo con amargura.

Mientras cruzaban un bosque y la sombra de los árboles era un filtro maravilloso para los intensos rayos del sol, Serena descubrió al otro lado del camino una mansión de magnífico aspecto.

Con otro bosque al fondo, parecía una joya depositada en un estuche de terciopelo.

Detuvo su caballo para admirarla y Artemis la imitó.

— ¿Quién vivirá allí? —preguntó.

El hombre no respondió y después de un momento, Serena dijo:

—Vamos a verla más de cerca. Es el tipo de mansión que siempre he deseado conocer.

Recordó cómo en la escuela las chicas presumían de las espléndidas mansiones y castillos donde vivían sus padres.

En cierta ocasión, ella se había hospedado en el Castillo Warwick, y éste la emocionó enormemente.

La historia del lugar, con torres de piedra gris y habitaciones donde se alojaran reyes y reinas, robaba el aliento.

Alguna vez, una amiga la invitó a Longlet, donde la familia Thynne había vivido durante generaciones.

Para Serena, era como el castillo de un cuento de hadas que figuraba en sus sueños y había pensado en él con frecuencia, ansiando volver.

Ahora estaba decidida a conocer la mansión que tenía frente a ella.

Ella y Artemis cabalgaron por el valle hacia una pequeña aldea.

Las casitas tenían techos de paja y sus jardines brillaban con el colorió de las flores primaverales.

Al fondo de la aldea observó lo que posiblemente era la entrada a la mansión.

Grandes portones de hierro, con puntas doradas, tenían a cada lado idénticas casetas de piedra.

Las puertas permanecían abiertas y, sin pensarlo, Serena cabalgó al interior.

Tal como esperaba, había una larga vereda flanqueada por antiguos robles. Artemis la miró inquisitivo.

—Sólo deseo verla un poco más de cerca —explicó Serena—. Si alguien nos descubre, podemos preguntar quién vive aquí y decir que, sin darnos cuenta, nos metimos en una casa equivocada.

Se rió y Artemis le hizo un guiño.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más a la mansión, ella lanzó un grito de alegría.

A su izquierda había una enorme tienda de lona, que no vieron antes porque la ocultaban los árboles.

— ¡Es un circo! —exclamó—. ¡Qué emocionante!

Por el momento se olvidó de la mansión y se dirigió hacia la tienda.

Era muy grande y antes de llegar a ella, vio salir por su abertura a un hombre que llevaba a un tigre tirado de una correa.

Fue algo tan sorprendente e inesperado, que Serena detuvo a _Dragonfly_, para observar.

Era un animal enorme y, ya bastante viejo.

El hombre lo condujo hacia una jaula rodante.

El tigre entró en ella sin necesidad de que lo obligaran y, después de quitarle la correa, el hombre cerró la puerta y le echó el cerrojo.

Intrigada, Serena se aproximó un poco más.

Pudo ver que había otras seis jaulas que contenían leones, leopardos, chitas y una media docena de changos.

Estaba tan interesada que desmontó y Artemis tomó la tienda mientras ella caminaba hacia la jaula de los leones.

Eran dos estupendos animales.

Al mirarlos, pensó que parecían bien alimentados y con excelente salud.

Permaneció ahí unos minutos y se disponía a moverse hacia otra jaula cuando escuchó un ruido bajo la gran tienda de lona.

Curiosa, entró.

El lugar era tal como lo esperaba, con asientos alrededor destinados a los espectadores.

En la pista del centro, un caballo joven saltaba con violencia y reparaba.

Un hombre, tal vez mozo de cuadra o actor de circo, lo detenía de la brida, mientras otro observaba, evidentemente divertido ante la lucha de ambos.

Con un último salto violento, el caballo ganó.

Arrebató la rienda de la mano del mozo y sin dejar de saltar salió a galope por la parte trasera de la tienda.

El hombre corrió tras él, mientras que el otro lanzo una risa espontánea que también hizo reír a Serena.

En ese momento, él al vio.

Durante unos segundos sólo la observó, después se dirigió hacia ella.

Serena de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un caballero.

Era muy apuesto, alto, con anchos hombros y, aproximadamente, de treinta años de edad.

No llevaba sombrero y su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás de su frente cuadrada.

Vestía pantalones de montar, camisa y una corbata anudada con descuido, como si no le interesara particularmente su apariencia.

—Buena tardes —saludó al llegar junto a Serena—. Si vino a la función, me temo que se adelantó. No será sino hasta mañana.

—Sólo sentí curiosidad —respondió ella—, cuando vi sacar a un tigre de la tienda.

El caballero sonrió.

—Entiendo que le pareciera algo inesperado en pleno campo inglés.

—Igual que me lo parecieron los leones y los changos —sonrió Serena.

—Entonces, permítame mostrarle mi circo.

— ¿_Su circo_? ¿Entonces usted es el propietario?

—Soy el propietario de los animales, que provienen de mi zoológico particular.

— ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Siempre deseé conocer un zoológico partículas! Por supuesto he oído hablar de ellos.

—Entonces, no podría yo dejar de mostrárselos —señaló el caballero—. A la vez, como actuarán en el circo, no presentarán su mejor aspecto.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué están acostumbrados a la quietud e intimidad de sus alojamientos. Ahora tienen que mostrarse en público.

Había cierta nota de dureza en su voz que obligó a Serena a mirarlo sorprendida.

Mientras hablaban habían salido de la tienda. Poco después se detuvieron frente a la jaula de los leones.

—Traje a Sambo conmigo de la India —explicó el caballero—. Era entonces sólo un cachorrito y hace tres años me regalaron a Sita, ¡y se me romperá el corazón al separarme de ellos!

— ¿Separarse de ellos? —inquirió Serena.

El caballero no respondió.

Abría la jaula.

Sambo, que sin lugar a dudas era un magnífico espécimen, se acercó a él y frotó la cabeza contra su brazo.

Como si Sita no quisiera pasar inadvertida, intentó llamar la atención del caballero frotando su nariz contra su camisa.

— ¡Como puede ver, me quieren! —dijo el caballero a Serena en tono casi desafiante.

— ¡No hay duda! —respondió ella—. Por eso no puedo comprender el porqué habría de separarse de ellos.

De nuevo, el caballero no respondió.

Dio unas palmadas a los leones antes de cerrar y echar el cerrojo a la jaula, mientras ellos lo miraban a través de los barrotes.

Los miró un instante antes de decir:

—No debo quitarle su tiempo, _madam_, y si desea asistir a la función mañana, le puedo reservar un asiento.

Pareció contener el aliento antes de agregar:

— ¡Le costará un soberano!

Serena lo miró asombrada.

Sabía que era una cantidad muy elevada para un boleto de circo.

Aun cuando jamás asistiera a uno, el circo que ocasionalmente llegaba a la aldea cercana a su casa cobraba sólo un chelín por los mejores asientos.

Era evidente que el caballero esperaba que ella se retirara y, después de un momento de silencio, Serena respondió:

—Me pregunto si podría ser tan amable de aconsejarme dónde podemos, mi sirviente y yo, pasar la noche. Hemos viajado todo el día y aún me espera un largo camino mañana.

— ¿Viaja sola con su sirviente? —preguntó el caballero.

La sorpresa en su voz indicó a Serena que Artemis había tenido razón.

Debía dar una buena explicación del porqué lo hacía.

—Soy la señora Moon. Mi marido se enfermó y, por lo tanto, pretendo llegar a su lado por la ruta más rápida.

—Entiendo —respondió el caballero—, y, por supuesto, sería un honor para mí que aceptara mi hospitalidad.

— ¿Me ofrece hospedarme allí? —preguntó al tiempo que indicaba con la mano la casa que aparecía al otro lado del lago.

—Soy el conde Chiba.

— ¡Pienso que es la mansión más hermosa que he visto! —exclamó Serena.

—Es lo que yo siempre opiné —contestó el conde—, y aun cuando me temo que no tendrá muchas comodidades, espero que, de todas maneras, me concederá el honor de ser mi huésped.

—Acepto encantada, si no es una molestia para _milord._

Él sonrió como si ella hubiera dicho algo absurdo; entonces llamó al hombre que conducía al tigre y ordenó:

— ¡Dan, tráeme a Mercury!

—Muy bien, milord.

Mientras esperaban, Serena notó que el conde miraba hacia la casa que resplandecía bajo el sol del atardecer con una expresión que Serena no comprendió.

Dan regresó condiciendo un animal de magnífica presencia, aunque no alcanzaba a igualar a _Dragonfly_ o a _Juno_.

Sin embargo, el conde no hizo comentario alguno mientras ayudaba a Serena a montar a _Dragonfly_.

No obstante, ella comprendió por su expresión que apreciaba lo notable que era el semental.

Se alejaron del circo y cruzaron un antiguo puente de piedra sobre el lago, rumbo a la gran mansión.

Cuanto más se acercaban a ella, más espléndida demostraba ser.

El sol brillaba sobre las ventanas, las urnas y estatuas de piedra se recortaban contra el azul del cielo.

Parecía, pensó Serena, como salido de un cuento de hadas.

Al sentir sus manos en su cintura, ella se dijo que era un hombre muy fuerte.

También muy atractivo. De hecho, el más atractivo que había visto nunca.

El conde dijo a Artemis:

—Si me sigue, le mostraré el camino a las caballerizas, pero tendrá que atender a sus caballos.

—Está bien, _milord_, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo —respondió Artemis.

Serena pensó, con una sonrisa, que Artemis ya había averiguado por sí mismo quién era el dueño de la casa.

Lo había visto charlar con uno de los muchachos que trabajaban cerca de la tienda y estaba segura de que habría conseguido el máximo de información.

—Entre —indicó el conde a Serena—, en seguida vuelvo.

Ella subió la escalinata de piedra.

La puerta estaba abierta y entró en un amplio e impresionante vestíbulo.

Había una escalera tallada en dorado de un lado y una enorme chimenea de piedra al centro del muro de enfrente.

Durante un momento quedó fascinada por su hermoso diseño.

La luz del sol penetraba a través de las altas ventanas, dando mayor luz a los cuadros que colgaban de los muros.

Entonces se dio cuenta, y fue casi un impacto, de que los muros necesitaban repararse.

El piso de madera no estaba pulido y la ceniza de un fuego que hacía tiempo se apagara, permanecía dentro de la chimenea.

Observó con más cuidado.

La alfombra de la escalera estaba gastada y las altas cortinas que colgaban de los lados de las ventanas demasiado raídas.

¿Cómo era posible que tan magnífica mansión se encontrara en tal estado?

No había señales del conde.

Después de lo que él dijera a Artemis, ella supuso que no habría servidumbres en las caballerizas y, como era evidente, tampoco la había en la casa.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió una puerta situada al fondo.

Tal como esperaba, era un salón, con tres grandes candelabros que pendían del techo.

Las velas estaban a medio consumir y la cerca derramaba sobre el cristal.

La habitación era de amplias proporciones. Pero el mobiliario Luis XIV, con patas y brazos dorados, penosamente deteriorados.

En los muros había huellas de donde alguna vez estuvieran colgados cuadros o espejos y la porcelana de Sévres, que había sobre la chimenea, necesitaba lavarse.

Pensó que era una insensatez dejar que algo tan perfecto se ensuciara.

En ese momento, el conde entró en la habitación.

Al notar que miraba a su alrededor, observó con voz dura y amarga:

—Tal vez ahora que ha visto el interior de mi casa, prefiera irse a otra parte.

—No… por supuesto que no —respondió Serena—. Más, por favor, dígame qué… sucedió aquí. ¿Cómo ha… llegado a tal… estado?

El conde plegó el labio al responder.

—No creo que sea preciso decirles algo tan evidente.

Serena guardó silencio y él prosiguió:

—La explicación es muy sencilla. ¡No tengo dinero para pagar servidumbre, para vivir cómodamente aquí ni para mantener mi zoológico!

Serena lo miró.

—Lo… lamento.

Como si la suavidad de su voz lo enfureciera, exclamó molesto:

— ¡No necesito su compasión! Si esto no es bastante bueno para usted, puede irse a otra parte.

Su voz resonó en la habitación.

Como su forma de hablar la asustó, Serena dio un paso hacia atrás.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de** **Naoko Takeuchi****, y es una Adaptación del libro Amor En El Circo de ****Cartland Barbará ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 3:**

Instintivamente, ya que su corazón latía apresurado, Serena se llevó una mano al pecho.

Al verla, la expresión del conde se alteró.

—Disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla.

Ella no respondió y él continuó diciendo:

—No tengo excusa, pero tal vez sea lo bastante generosa para intentar comprender.

—Me… me gustaría hacerlo —susurró Serena con voz débil y titubeante—; sin embargo, no… era mi… intención… indignarlo.

—Le juro que lo lamento mucho —se disculpó el conde—. Por favor, siéntese y trataré de explicarle.

Como sentía que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla, Serena se sentó en el sofá más cercano.

El conde se mantuvo de pie frente a la chimenea.

Serena observó que, igual que en el vestíbulo, las cenizas del fuego no se habían limpiado y los implementos estaban sin pulir.

—Cuando hace un mes regresé de Francia —empezó a decir el conde—, encontré mi casa convertida en este caos.

— ¿Estuvo usted en Francia? —lo interrumpió Serena.

—Con el ejército. Luché contra Napoleón durante seis años y, después de Waterloo, el duque de Wellington insistió en que permaneciera yo con él en el Ejército de Ocupación.

Serena lo escuchaba mientras pensaba en cuánta gente había sufrido a causa de la guerra.

—Dejé a mi primo a cargo de la casa —continuó el conde—. Es mayor que yo y pensé que podría confiar en él.

—Sin embargo, él… lo traicionó.

—Así es, y en lugar de cuidarlo todo hasta mi regreso, dejó el lugar tal como lo ve usted ahora.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? —preguntó Serena.

—Supongo que fue ingenuidad de mi parte no advertir que se sentía celoso de mí porque ocupo la posición que desea para sí.

—No puede ser tan… malvado… así…

—Es peor, mucho peor. ¡No sólo dejó que la casa casi se me caiga encima, sino que también descuidó por completo a los pensionados, a los granjeros y, por supuesto, ¡a mis animales!

La voz del conde se suavizó al mencionar su zoológico.

—Cuando yo los vi pensé que se veían bien alimentados y sanos —comentó Serena.

La amargura se intensificó en la voz del conde al responder:

—Dos hombres permanecieron leales a mí, los que dejé a cargo del zoológico. Cuando se acabó el dinero cazaron a los ciervos del bosque.

Aspiró hondo y agregó:

—Y ahora se han acabado también.

—Así que, por eso organiza un circo.

—Es mi último intento desesperado por salvar a mis animales. De lo contrario, tendrán que ser sacrificados.

Serena lanzó un grito de protesta.

— ¡Oh, no, eso no debe suceder!

—Todo depende de cuánto consiga con mi muy especial y más caro circo que se haya presentado jamás.

Se sentó en una silla cerca de ella antes de agregar.

—Es una empresa arriesgada, aunque por mucho dinero que consiga, no será suficiente.

La nota desesperada en su voz indicó a Serena lo mucho que sus animales significaban para él.

Un poco nerviosa, porque temía que se indignara, preguntó:

— ¿No hay… nada en la casa que se pueda… vender?

— ¿Supone que no he pensado en ello? —Preguntó el conde—. Pero la casa y todo su contenido estén inventariados para el sucesor del título, que es mi primo.

— ¿Así que él es su heredero?

—Exacto y, por supuesto, él aguarda que no tenga yo dinero para casarme y procrear un hijo.

—Es terrible… terrible —exclamó Serena—, pero estoy segura de que habrá alguna solución.

—Dígame cuál es y la llevaré a cabo.

Como si de nuevo estuviera molesto, el conde se puso de pie.

—Ahora que ha visto el interior de lo que fue una vez una espléndida mansión, puede continuar su camino.

Serena lo miró, consternada.

Se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde, se sentía cansada y estaba segura de que los caballos también.

—_Milord_ me… invitó a hospedarme —murmuró.

— ¿En este caos? —Preguntó el conde—. Mi querida señora, puedo deducir, por su apariencia, que está acostumbrada a algo mucho mejor de lo que yo puedo proporcionarle en estas ruinas.

Serena no respondió.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana.

Afuera había lo que alguna vez fuera un hermoso jardín de rosas, más ahora sólo estaba cubierto de maleza. Sin embargo, sabía que un mes después las rosas florecerían.

Los árboles de lilas estaban cubiertos de botones y algunos ya empezaban a florecer.

Estaba descuidado, pero era hermoso.

Algo en el interior de ella respondió a esa belleza de una forma inexplicable.

Detrás suyo pudo escuchar al conde levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia ella.

No lo miró al rostro cuando él llegó a su lado. Sólo dijo, con voz dolida:

—Por favor… permita su señoría que me quede. No tengo ningún otro… lugar adonde… ir.

Él al miró sorprendido durante un momento y entonces preguntó:

— ¡Qué quiere decir?

Serena se dio cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar y levantó su mirada hacia él, oscura y preocupada.

—Los caballos están… cansados —tartamudeó—, cabalgamos una gran distancia…

—Entonces, por supuesto, deben quedarse. Venga, le mostraré dónde podrá dormir.

Afuera del salón, Artemis esperaba.

Llevaba consigo las bolsas de ropa de Serena que habían estado atadas a las sillas de los caballos.

— ¿Están bien los animales? —preguntó el conde.

—Están muy cómodos; gracias, _milord_.

El conde empezó a subir por la escalera. Lo siguieron Serena y Artemis.

Llegaron al piso donde ella supuso se encontraban los dormitorios principales.

Se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado cuando el conde abrió la primera puerta.

La habitación era en verdad estupenda, con una enorme cama de poste, tallados y dorados, pero el mobiliario estaba cubierto de polvo y las cortinas raídas.

—Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle —dijo el conde con amargura.

— ¡Es preciosa! —Comentó Serena—, y le estoy muy agradecida.

El conde se volvió hacia Artemis:

—El armario de blancos es una puerta verde que está al fondo. Tendrá que hacer la cama de su ama. No hay nadie más que pueda ocuparse de eso.

—Está bien, _milord_ —dijo Artemis—, yo me encargaré de ello.

Dejó el equipaje sobre una silla y salió de la habitación.

Serena recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

—Los cuadros son magníficos —comentó—, también el mobiliario.

—Todo pertenece al título —explicó el conde—, ¡mientras yo me muero de hambre!

Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras lo decía. Al llegar se volvió.

—Supongo que habrá algo que cenemos, más no debemos ser optimistas.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza al salir.

Serena lanzó un suspiro. Lo lamentaba mucho por él, mucho.

A la vez, se sentía muy agradecida de tener dónde quedarse.

En cierta forma era emocionante ver por dentro una de las residencias más hermosas que jamás había imaginado.

Artemis regresó minutos después, con sábanas con puntas de encaje.

—No es un lugar tan malo, a pesar de todo, señorita Serena.

—Es toda una sorpresa —indicó ella—. ¿Hay sirvientes en la casa?

—Una anciana, en la cocina —respondió Artemis—, y un viejo tan imposibilitado por la artritis, que casi no puede dar un paso.

—Tendrás que ayudarles a preparar la cena.

—Eso pensé, pero al menos tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y no tenemos que pagar por él.

—Pagaremos al conde lo que comamos —contestó con rapidez Serena—. Su señoría no tiene dinero y no debemos causarle más gastos con nuestra presencia.

— ¿No tiene dinero? —preguntó Artemis.

Con habilidad tendió la cama y preguntó a Serena si deseaba agua caliente para asearse.

En cuanto salió, ella sacó uno de sus vestidos.

Como era de la gasa más fina, son sólo sacudirlo desaparecieron todas sus arrugas y lo colgó en el armario.

Cuando Artemis le subió el agua caliente, empezó a desvestirse.

Todo en la habitación podría venderse.

Ella conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que los cuadros eran de pintores distinguidos y muy valiosos.

No era difícil comprender la tortura que debería representar para un hombre verse rodeado de tal tesoro y, al mismo tiempo, no contar con un céntimo.

"Debo ayudarlo", se dijo.

Se sorprendió de sus propios sentimientos.

De alguna manera, pensó, debía intentar levantar el ánimo del conde.

Puso gran esmero en arreglarse el cabello y cuando terminó, se le veía muy elegante con su vestido de gasa.

Cuando entró en el salón encontró que el conde la esperaba vestido de etiqueta.

Si parecía apuesto y atractivo antes, con los pantalones ajustados a la rodilla, medias de seda y chaqueta de noche tenía un aspecto tan magnífico como la casa.

Mientras avanzaba hacia él, el conde le sonrió y dijo:

—Ya que fue tan amable en aceptar ser mi huésped, revisé bien la cava. Para mi sorpresa, encontré una botella de champaña, que sin duda será más de su gusto que el clarete.

—Me gustaría una copa —respondió Serena—. Sin embargo, tal vez debería conservarla para una ocasión especial.

—Está usted buscando halagos —observó el conde—, y le aseguro que nada podrá ser más especial en este momento que, en lugar de permanecer solo y triste, cenar con una dama tan bella.

Serena le hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, y le aseguro que para mí también es un momento muy especial.

Ambos se rieron.

El conde abrió la botella de champaña y le entregó una copa.

—No tenía idea de que todavía estaba ahí —comentó—, de lo contrario, me la habría debido antes para ahogar mis penas.

Serena levantó su copa.

— ¡Porque tenga un gran éxito la primera representación de su circo!

—Para asegurarme de eso, creo que usted debería participar —sugirió el conde.

Serena se rió.

—Dudo que alguien me mirara a mí cuando puede admirar a tan maravillosos animales.

—Creo que el elemento humano es también importante —apuntó el conde—, y usted montando su caballo, sin duda llamaría muchísimo la atención.

—Cuénteme con exactitud cuáles son sus intenciones —pidió Serena—. ¿Rentó la tienda y todas las sillas?

Pensó al decirlo que debió ser muy costoso.

El conde negó con la cabeza.

—No, tuve suerte. Me enteré por mis hombres que hace cinco años, cuando estábamos en guerra, el circo que solía venir aquí cada año, cerró.

— ¡Qué tristeza! —exclamó Serena.

Recordó entonces el circo ambulante que había ido a la aldea cercana a su casa cuando ella era niña.

Nunca le habían permitido asistir, pero los niños de la aldea solían rondar la gran tienda y mirar a los animales prisioneros en sus jaulas.

—Supongo —añadió—, que el número de empresas, como los circos, se desbancaron con la guerra y no pudieron seguir adelante.

—Exacto —respondió el conde—, ¡y eso incluye mi casa, mis granjas y la gente empleada aquí!

La amargura regresó a su voz.

—Siga hablándome del circo —intervino con rapidez Serena.

—El dueño del circo preguntó si podrían dejar la tienda y el resto del equipo en uno de mis graneros, por fortuna sin consultar a mi primo que sin duda se habría negado.

Sonrió.

—Fue al encontrar todo ese equipo cuando pensé en montar un circo, con la esperanza de obtener suficiente dinero para continuar manteniendo a mis animales.

— ¿Cree que la gente asistirá?

Serena hizo la pregunta un poco nerviosa. Temía de nuevo molestar al conde.

—Ya avisé a mis vecinos y creo que gran parte de ellos se dan cuenta del aprieto en que estoy.

—No me ha dicho lo que sus animales pueden hacer.

—Los dos hombres que los mantienen vivos, a pesar de las nefastas intervenciones de mi primo, les enseñaron algunos trucos. Uno de mis tigres, que se llama Jacko, saltará a través de un aro, los leones se perseguirán uno al otro alrededor de la pista y los changos harán cuantas travesuras se les ocurran.

—Suena encantador, ¿qué más tiene?

—Hay chitas y también una jirafa, que es en sí todo un espectáculo para la gente que jamás ha visto una.

Serena se rió.

— ¡Eso me incluye a mí! ¡Me encantaría ver una jirafa!

En ese momento, Artemis se presentó y anunció:

— ¡La cena está servida, _milord_!

A Serena le pareció que el conde se sorprendía y le explicó:

— Artemis ayudó en la cocina y es un excelente cocinero.

— ¡Qué afortunada es en tenerlo a su servicio!

— Artemis era el asistente de mi hermano —exclamó Serena—, y cuando éste murió en la guerra, mi padre le dio empleo.

El conde no hizo comentarios y avanzaron los dos por el pasillo.

Como Serena suponía, el comedor era muy grande y elegante.

Había enormes retratos de los anteriores condes en los muros y una enorme mesa de centro que podía alojar treinta comensales.

Ella intentó no fijarse en el polvo que imperaba por doquier, incluso en las pinturas.

Había un candelabro con cuatro velas.

Estaba frente a la cabecera de la mesa, donde fue colocado un sillón con el escudo de armas del condado.

Ella se sentó junto a él. Sentía como si estuviera en una diminuta isla de luz, mientras el resto del mundo permanecía a oscuras.

Artemis sirvió la cena.

Consistía en una sopa bien condimentada, por lo que adivinó que él había tenido que ver con ello, y después conejo que, al menos, era comible.

Lo sirvieron con unas cuantas colecitas de Bruselas y algunas papas.

El conde comió con buen apetito y como ella también estaba hambrienta, se comió cuanto le sirvieron.

Sin embargo, en eso consistió toda la cena.

Por la expresión de Artemis y la mirada que le dirigió, comprendió que había hecho cuanto estuvo en sus manos.

El conde tomó la botella de champaña y después de llenar la copa de Serena, ella dijo:

—Por favor… ya no más… no estoy acostumbrada a beber.

Él arqueó la ceja, pero no dijo más.

Cuando terminaron, él se reclinó en su silla y sugirió:

—Ahora, deseo que me hable de usted.

Serena desvió la mirada.

—No hay mucho que contar.

— ¿A dónde va y por qué?

Se hizo el silencio. Después él dijo:

—Considero que debería decirme la verdad.

De nuevo hubo silencio, hasta que Serena expresó:

—No sé por qué siente curiosidad.

El conde se rió.

— ¡No puede ser tan ingenua así! ¡Sólo piense en lo sucedido!

— ¿En lo sucedido?

—Me encuentro sumido en la más profunda desesperación, intentando organizar mi circo cuando, de la nada, surge una dama bella y elegante que acepta ser mi huésped.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar:

—Viaja sola con un sirviente y me explica que, a menos que se quede aquí, no tiene adónde ir.

De nuevo, el conde hizo una pausa antes de preguntar:

— ¿Usted no sentiría curiosidad?

—Soy la señora Moon. Me apresuro a reunirme con mi esposo, que está enfermo y por eso viajo a través del campo.

Serena lo dijo con torpeza, como si intentara recordar lo que Artemis le dijera.

Le desagradaba mentir y se ruborizó.

Inesperadamente el conde extendió la mano.

—Ponga la mano en la mía.

Sin pensarlo, ella obedeció.

Durante un momento los dedos de él se cerraron sobre los de Serena, entonces miró hacia el dedo central de su mano izquierda.

—No hay anillo matrimonial —dijo con voz suave—, y sospecho que tampoco… marido.

Serena retiró su mano con brusquedad.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Me tomó por sorpresa!

Pensó al decirlo que había sido una tonta al no conseguirse un anillo de bodas.

Se sintió segura de que llevaba consigo cuanto necesitaba.

Pero adoptar la historia inventada por Artemis sin hacerla parecer como verdadera, había sido un error.

—Ahora, cuénteme la verdad. ¡Huyó!

—Ya que se muestra tan inquisitivo —protestó Serena—, adivínelo y yo le diré si está en lo cierto o no.

—Está bien, entonces, lo descubriré por mí mismo —asintió el conde.

La miró, sentada a su lado.

Su cabello brillaba a la luz de las velas y sus ojos eran un tanto desafiantes, y a la vez bellísimos.

Se fijó en la elegancia de su costoso vestido que hacía lucir su esbelta y juvenil figura.

Se dijo que parecía surgida de alguna de las pinturas que colgaban del muro y que no era real, sino producto de su imaginación.

Como él permaneciera en silencio, ella habló después de un momento:

—Estoy esperando.

—Pienso muchas cosas —empezó a decir el conde—, pero como desea guardar el secreto, no me entrometeré en el.

Serena se rió y fue un agradable sonido.

— ¡Sea sincero y admita que no puede!

—Podría suponer muchas cosas —respondió el conde—, pero no me gustaría molestarla al cometer un error o conturbarla, si acierto.

Serena se rió de nuevo.

—Ahora se quiere pasar de listo. Mejor permítame guardar mis secretos.

—Muy bien, pero debe citarme algún nombre para dirigirme a usted.

—Me llamo Serena.

—Un nombre muy adecuado, para una persona tan bella.

Como pensó que sería un error mostrar demasiada seriedad, ella dijo con voz ligera:

—Su voz suena sincera, pero estoy segura de que ha dicho eso a muchas otras mujeres, ¡y cuando lo pensó la primera vez estaba tomando un baño!

El conde se rio con sincera espontaneidad.

Como si eso hubiera borrado los formulismos, empezaron a charlar con mayor libertad.

El conde le habló de las batallas en la península, de la derrota de Napoleón en Waterloo y de algunos de los problemas del Ejército de Ocupación.

Ella parecía escuchar fascinada.

Permanecieron en el comedor hasta que las velas estaban a punto de consumirse y el conde casi se había terminado la botella de champaña.

Serena se incorporó.

—Creo que debería irme a la cama y estoy segura de que _milord_ deseará levantarse temprano mañana, ya que habrá mucho que hacer para preparar la función de la tarde.

—Muchas cosas, en realidad —admitió el conde—, ¡pero usted se quedará para ayudarme.

Era una afirmación, más que una sugerencia.

— ¿En verdad desea que lo ayude? —preguntó Serena.

—Por supuesto. Si se va ahora, me quedaré convencido de que jamás existió y que sólo la imaginé.

Con lentitud se dirigieron del comedor hacia el salón.

Cuando el conde abrió la puerta, ella vio que alguien, y supuso que había sido Artemis, había encendido las velas de los candelabros de la chimenea.

La habitación se veía preciosa.

A la suave luz de las velas, el polvo era casi imperceptible.

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

En lugar de las cenizas que permanecieron ahí por tanto tiempo, ahora ardía un pequeño fuego.

Se volvió hacia el conde para decir:

— ¡Se siente todo muy acogedor por la noche!

Él estaba más cerca de ella de lo que esperaba y la miraba de manera extraña.

Entonces afirmó:

— ¡Es usted preciosa! Demasiado para andar sola por ahí sin nadie que la proteja.

—Tengo a Artemis.

—No pensaba en sirvientes.

Ella no comprendió y, después de un momento, el conde prosiguió.

—Hace un mes, yo habría tenido la solución para ello, pero ahora sólo puedo ofrecerle un lugar en mi casa, si puede usted pasar por alto sus incomodidades.

—No hay razón para que hable así —respondió Serena—, y si me disculpa porque lo diga, creo que se muestra innecesariamente desalentado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy segura de que algo podría hacer.

—Estábamos hablando de usted.

Asomó una leve sonrisa a los labios de él y una expresión en sus ojos que Serena no percibió.

—Yo estaba pensando en la situación de su señoría —dijo Serena—. Estoy segura de que si _milord_ revisara el inventario, que debe ser extensísimo para una mansión como esta, podría descubrir algo, una pintura, un adorno, tal vez un mueble, que no perteneciera al título y pudiera venderse.

La mirada del conde cambió.

—Tal vez tenga razón —aceptó después de un momento—, pero cuando regresé me sentí tan abatido ante lo que encontré, que sólo podía pensar en mis animales.

—Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría, con el permiso de _milord_, revisar las pinturas, no las colgadas en las habitaciones principales como esta o como las de la Galería de Pinturas, sino aquellas dejadas en lugares donde pudieron olvidarlas o no notarlas.

El conde movió las manos en un gesto expresivo.

—Todo lo que tengo es suyo, como dicen en Oriente. Ahora me brinda usted una esperanza.

—Es lo que deseo —respondió Serena—. ¿Cómo podría alguien vivir en esta espléndida mansión, especialmente un soldado, y aceptar la derrota?

— ¡Me está retando!

—Exactamente, y me gustaría verlo con más valor y optimismo del que tiene en este momento.

Lo miró provocativa al decirlo.

A la vez, tenía un poco de temor de ofenderlo.

En cambió, él insistió:

—Yo estaba hablando de usted.

—Me aclaró que podía permanecer como un ministerio —contestó con rapidez Serena—, y eso es lo que deseo ser.

—Un misterio está destinado a ser resuelto.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso después —respondió Serena—. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en su señoría y lo más importante es, como dijo con toda razón, alimentar a los animales.

Extendió la mano y empezó a contar con los dedos.

—Lo segundo es limpiar la casa y para ello se requiere servidumbre. Lo tercero, atender a sus granjeros que, como los de otras partes del país, padecieron durante la guerra y ahora sufren las consecuencias en la paz y, por último…

Se detuvo, con su pequeño debo extendido.

—Sí… ¿y por último? —preguntó el conde.

—Hacerlo feliz.

Lo dijo con evidente inocencia.

Pensó al decirlo que estaba mal que alguien tan apuesto y con esa personalidad tan arrebatadora, estuviera sumido en la desdicha.

Comprendía, por la forma de hablar del conde y por las expresiones de su rostro, que todavía estaba bajo el impacto de la desilusión recibida al encontrar su casa en tal estado y, por el horror que debió ser descubrir que no tenía dinero.

—Si desea que sea yo feliz —dijo el conde con suavidad—, hay una indiscutible solución para eso.

Serena levantó la vista hacía él.

Encontró una expresión en sus ojos que no le había visto antes y sintió inesperadas vibraciones que emanaban de él.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado.

No estaba segura de cómo o en qué sentido. Sólo sabía que algo en el conde le producía turbación.

—Ahora, como dije antes —indicó con rapidez—, se hace tarde y estoy cansada.

Extendió la mano y añadió:

—Muchas gracias por darme alojamiento y por ser tan amable.

El conde tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—Está usted cansada y, por lo tanto, debo dejarla irse a la cama… a dormir.

Hubo una pausa antes de la última palabra.

— ¿A qué hora desayuna? —preguntó Serena.

Retiró su mano al hablar y le pareció que él se mostraba renuente a soltarla.

—A las ocho —contestó él—. Bueno, si es que hay desayuno.

—Estoy segura de que Artemis se encargará de eso —aseguró Serena con voz ligera.

Se volvió hacia la puerta.

El conde alargó la mano, como para retenerla. Entonces cambió de opinión.

La siguió cuando ella salió del vestíbulo, que permanecía a oscuras con excepción de dos velas en una mesa al pie de la escalera.

Serena tomó una de ellas.

— ¡Espero que no haya fantasmas en su casa!

Miró hacia la oscuridad de los altos techos.

A la luz de las velas parecía un tanto siniestro.

—Si tiene miedo, iré con usted para protegerla de ellos —sugirió el conde con suavidad.

Serena se rió.

—Sólo bromeaba. Estoy segura de que no los hay. En cualquier caso, si los hubiera, serían de sus antepasados, quienes anhelan ayudarlo, aun cuando, por supuesto, primero tiene usted que ayudarse a sí mismo.

Había subido varios escalones y entonces se volvió para sonreírle.

—Tal vez mañana —añadió—, encontraremos un barril lleno de oro al final del arco iris. Piense en ello mientras duerme.

—Lo intentaré —respondió el conde—, aunque es más probable que esté pensando en usted.

Serena se rió.

—Estoy muy segura y hasta dispuesta a apostarlo, ¡que estará pensando en sus animales!

No esperó su respuesta, subió aceleradamente los últimos escalones.

Como la luz de la vela parpadeaba, aminoró el paso al llegar al pasillo.

Antes de dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, agitó su mano hacia él.

El conde permaneció observándola hasta que la perdió de vista.

En cuanto escuchó su puerta cerrarse, regresó al salón para apagar las velas.

Tomó otra encendida y subió por la escalera.

Al pasar frente a la puerta de Serena, titubeó un momento.

Entonces, con un esfuerzo, prosiguió hacia su dormitorio.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de** **Naoko Takeuchi****, y es una Adaptación del libro Amor En El Circo de ****Cartland Barbará ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 4:**

Serena despertó con una sensación expectante.

Sabía que ver a los animales actuar sería una de las cosas más emocionantes que le habían sucedido.

A la vez, no podía evitar sentir inquietud por el conde.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan espléndido como esa mansión y él mismo se encontraran en tan precaria situación?

Estaba ansiosa por hacer preguntas, pues sentía una inmensa curiosidad.

Se puso una blusa y su falda de montar y bajó apresurada a desayunar.

Aun cuando era temprano, él ya se encontraba presente y se puso de pie al verla entrar en el comedor, diciendo con una sonrisa:

—Estaba empezando a pensar que realmente había sido producto de mi imaginación.

—No, soy de carne y hueso ¡y estoy hambrienta!

—Tuvo suerte de que le dejara un huevo —dijo él.

Mientras le entregaba su plato, ella pensó que había mostrado poco tacto.

La cena de la noche anterior resultó muy escasa.

Sólo esperaba que Artemis tuviera el buen sentido de conseguir algo mejor para el almuerzo.

Podría pagarlo sin que el conde se diera cuenta.

—Como tengo mucho trabajo esta mañana —dijo el conde—, le sugiero que, después de ver a los animales, regrese a la casa para explorarla.

—Estoy ansiosa por hacerlo —contestó Serena—, más, sin duda, su zoológico es primero.

Como el conde estaba vestido con ropa casual, Serena no recogió su sombrero ni su chaqueta y cabalgó con él hacia la tienda del circo vestida tal como estaba.

Los dos hombres que había visto antes, cuyos nombres eran Andrew y Seiya, ya se ocupaban, el primero con los tigres y el otro con los leones.

Los animales estaban afuera de sus jaulas, al parecer muy tranquilos mientras los hombres jugueteaban con ellos.

En cuanto apareció el conde, Sita se incorporó y trotó hacia él.

Se apoyó en sus hombros aferrándose con sus grandes patas y le lamió la mejilla.

Era una escena muy conmovedora y Serena sintió deseos de dibujarla.

El conde comenzó a dar instrucciones a los hombres de los que debían hacer.

Mientras hablaba, un leopardo rasguñaba las paredes de su jaula para que acudieran a él.

El conde se acercó y abrió la puerta. Mientras lo acariciaba, el animal ronroneó como un gatito.

"¿Cómo es posible que aniquilaran o vendieran tan hermosas criaturas", se preguntó ella.

Era muy rica y sin importar su precio, sería una pequeña cantidad en su inmensa fortuna.

Entonces se dijo que había tenido un ejemplo del orgullo del conde al llegar.

Sabía, por instinto, que él resentiría la ayuda de una mujer, y especialmente viniendo de ella, porque pensaba que la protegía.

Era un dilema; sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a ocuparse de él en ese momento.

Lo importante era que todo estuviera listo para esa tarde.

Varios chiquillos de la aldea habían acudido para ver a los animales y el conde les pidió que limpiaran las sillas.

Estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no los alejaran de ese lugar.

Ahora el conde condujo a Serena a ver a los changos, que saltaban de arriba abajo dentro de la jaula.

Eran muy traviesos y con evidentes deseos de salirse.

—Tengo la sensación —comentó el conde—, de que si los dejamos salir, sería muy difícil hacerlos volver.

—Supongo que están acostumbrados a tener más espacio —comentó Serena.

—Le mostraré dónde se les aloja normalmente y también quiero que conozca a mi jirafa.

Después de dar otras instrucciones a Andrew y Seiya, el conde ayudó a Serena a montar a _Dragonfly_.

A continuación subió a su caballo y se alejaron del sitio donde se ubicaba el circo.

Cruzaron un trecho de césped y después avanzaron por un claro delante del cual había un jardín bardeado; precisamente ahí se había dividido en partes el terreno.

Serena pudo apreciar con cuánto esmero y acierto había arreglado el conde su zoológico.

Eso había sido, se enteró por labios de él, tres años antes que él partiera a la guerra.

Ahora estaba vació.

No obstante, pudo ver las cómodas instalaciones donde dormían los leones y que tenían amplio espacio para que se movieran.

Lo mismo aplicaba a los tigres y el leopardo.

Un lugar especial se destinó a los changos, rodeado de tela alambrada para evitar que se escaparan.

En el centro había árboles donde podían brincar. También columpios para que se divirtieran y una cabaña grande bien diseñada para que pudieran dormir.

—Parece muy cómodo —comentó Serena.

—Me alegra que así lo vea —respondió el conde—. ¡Dediqué mucho esfuerzo y dinero para hacerlo!

Surgió una nota amarga al pronunciar la palabra "dinero".

—Ahora muéstreme su jirafa —se apresuró a decir Serena.

La jirafa, cuyo nombre era Zambia, estaba alejada de los demás animales.

Era un animal de fina estampa y fascinó a Serena ver uno de esos especímenes por primera vez.

Estiró su largo cuello sobre la barda para que el conde pudiera alimentarla.

—Había planeado conseguir un macho para Zambia en cuanto regresara a casa —explicó él—. Era muy pequeña cuando la traje. Mas ahora se convertirá en una vieja solterona para el resto de sus días.

—Eso es otra de las cosas que debemos evitar —opinó Serena en un impulso.

— ¿Tenemos? ¿Se identifica con mis problemas?

—No soy ninguna farisea —explicó Serena—, y no puedo pasarlos por alto.

El conde sonrió antes de exclamar:

— ¡No puede usted ser real! ¡Sé que estoy soñando todo esto!

—Incluso en un sueño tiene que ser práctico —respondió Serena—. ¿Hay más que ver?

Él la tomo del brazo y la condujo a un estanque rodeado de una alambrada y, para sorpresa, Serena se halló ante un hipopótamo.

—No participará en la función de esta tarde —indicó el conde.

— ¡Qué lástima! —Se rió Serena—. ¡Creo que sería una sensación!

—Bueno, esto es todo —dijo él con diferente tono de voz—. Pero para divertir al público, Andrew y Seiya harán algunas acrobacias y han enseñado a algunos chicos de la aldea a dar volteretas. Se vestirán de payasos.

—En mi opinión —dijo Serena—, creo que el público recibirá mucho por lo que pague, ¡aunque cueste un soberano el asiento!

—Sólo espero que estén de acuerdo con usted —respondió el conde.

Ella lo miró antes de expresar:

—Depende de _milord_ el convencerlos de que son muy afortunados.

Observó que no la supo interpretar.

—Siempre he sabido que del Maestro de Ceremonias depende el éxito de un circo y nadie podría desempeñar mejor ese papel que su señoría.

—No estoy seguro si me está halagando o insultando —protestó el conde.

Serena se rió. Entonces, antes que él pudiera ayudarla, montó a _Dragonfly_.

—Dejaré que _milord_ lo decida —sugirió—. Por cierto, ¿existe algún inventario del contenido de la casa?

— ¡Mi primo se aseguró de ellos! ¡Lo mandó hacer mientras yo me encontraba en el extranjero, asegurándose de que se incluyera hasta la última taza!

— ¿En dónde está? —preguntó Serena.

—En la mesa de la biblioteca, ¡para que me recuerde sin cesar su existencia!

La voz del conde era cortante y como no deseaba perturbarlo más, Serena exclamó:

— ¡Eso es un reto y estoy decidida a encontrar algún error de su primo!

Se alejó al decirlo.

El conde la observó irse antes de, con un suspiro, montar su caballo.

"¡Es adorable! —se dijo—. ¡Por una vez, los dioses se han mostrado generosos conmigo!"

Serena encontró a Artemis, tal como lo esperaba, en la caballeriza. Mientras desmontaba, comentó:

—Espero que hayas conseguido algo de comer para el almuerzo.

—Ya todo lo tengo dispuesto, señorita Serena —respondió él.

—Su señoría no debe enterarse —se apresuró a indicar ella.

—Déjelo de mi cuenta, señorita.

Mientras tomaba la rienda de _Dragonfly_ el hombre añadió:

—Este lugar sería espléndido si se invirtiera en él un poco de dinero.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Serena—; más es indiscutible que muchos soldados regresaron de la guerra para encontrar arruinadas sus vidas.

—Es verdad y una verdadera vergüenza.

Artemis se dirigió hacia la caballeriza y Serena lo siguió.

Mientras metía a _Dragonfly_ en un pesebre, Artemis prosiguió:

—Me enteré, por la pareja de ancianos sirvientes que hay en la cocina, que su señoría es un hombre muy valeroso. Obtuvo una medalla por su valor, lástima que eso no pueda comerse.

Serena permaneció en silencio un momento, entonces dijo:

—Tenemos que salvar a los animales, y estoy segura de que podrás deslizar algunas monedas en la colecta de esta tarde.

—Yo mismo estaba pensando lo mismo, señorita Serena.

—Será mejor que no pongas demasiado, de lo contrario el conde se dará cuenta. Sin embargo, diez o veinte libras no se notarán.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

—Me encargaré de eso, señorita Serena, y será mejor que usted se mantenga oculta esta tarde.

— ¿Oculta? —repitió sorprendida Serena.

—Por lo que me enteré, vendrán todos los nobles de las cercanías —le explicó Artemis —, y si la ven, señorita, hablarán.

Serena contuvo el aliento.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto, tienes razón! No había pensado en ello.

—Será mejor que permanezca sin ser vista —continuó Artemis —, porque si alguno que conozca a _milady_ la descubre, podría decir dónde está usted.

— ¡Oh, Artemis, gracias por prevenirme! —Exclamó Serena—. Fui una verdadera tonta para creer que, como estábamos tan lejos de casa, nadie sabría quién soy.

—Es demasiado bonita para pasar inadvertida.

Sintiendo que no había más que decir, Serena se dirigió a la casa.

Iba pensando que Artemis tenía mucho más sentido común que ella.

Por supuesto que la gente del condado que acudiera al circo para ayudar al conde, sentiría curiosidad respecto a su presencia.

Si descubría que él hospedaba a una joven sin dama de compañía, empezaría el chismorreo.

"Si mi madrastra se entera de dónde estoy, me llevará a rastras de regreso a casa para casarme con Sir Diamante", pensó llena de pánico.

Se dijo que, para evitarlo, se vestiría de payaso si era preciso.

Llegó a la biblioteca y encontró el inventario.

Estaba en el lugar que el conde le dijera.

La biblioteca era magnífica y debía contener cuando menos diez mil volúmenes.

Un pasillo alto daba acceso a los estantes más altos y a él se llegaba por una escalera hecha de madera de ébano y en forma de caracol con barandal de metal.

Pensó que tal vez contendría primeras ediciones de libros famosos, por supuesto muy valiosas.

De inmediato comprendió que no tendría tiempo de buscarlos.

En cualquier caso, era casi seguro que el abominable primo del conde hubiera pensado antes en ello.

Revisó el inventario.

Era un libro con pasta de piel y gran número de páginas.

El contenido de todas las habitaciones estaba cuidadosamente anotado, pieza por pieza y era evidente que nada se había olvidado.

Volvió las páginas, tratando de decidir dónde debería buscar primero.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el inventario terminaba en el segundo piso.

Supuso que los pisos más altos se destinarían para alojar a los sirvientes y debió haber una enorme cantidad de ellos.

En ese momento se dijo que en una casa tan espléndida como esa, debía haber también áticos igual que en la suya.

En ellos se guardaba todo cuanto se necesitaba.

Existía la probabilidad de que algo valioso se encontrara allí.

Llevando el inventario consigo, subió por la escalinata principal.

Después, otras dos escaleras laterales la condujeron hasta lo alto de la casa.

Tal como lo esperaba, había largas filas de habitaciones para la servidumbre, todas pequeñas y amuebladas con camas de metal y armarios de cajones.

En gran número de ellas el techo estaba dañado y los cristales de las ventanas tan sucios que apenas si penetraban la luz del sol.

Recorrió una a una las habitaciones, pero su búsqueda resultó infructuosa.

Al llegar al fondo bajó por una angosta escalera que la conduciría al ala oeste.

No era tan alta como el bloque central y todas las habitaciones se destinaban a huéspedes.

Estaban amuebladas con exquisitas cómodas francesas, finos muebles Chippendale y, en algunos casos, de roble al estilo isabelino.

Una rápida mirada al inventario le indicó que todo estaba enlistado.

Avanzó, con la frustrante sensación de que había sido demasiado optimista al suponer que de esta forma, podría ayudar al conde.

Al fondo del ala oeste había otra escalera.

Bajó por ella y se encontró en lo que debía ser la parte más antigua de la casa.

Era obvio que había existido durante muchos años, antes de las innovaciones que se hicieran a principios de ese siglo.

Los muros eran gruesos, tanto como los muros isabelinos de su casa solariega.

Las habitaciones, por el largo tiempo desocupadas, eran pequeñas y de techos bajos.

Miró al interior de una o dos y en seguida llegó a la capilla.

No le sorprendió, después de saber quién era el primo del conde, encontrar que no se había utilizado durante largo tiempo.

El polvo aparecía acumulado en el altar y en las filas de asientos tallados.

Las ventanas tenían rotas partes de sus vitrales.

Los pájaros habían anidado en lo alto de las columnas.

La cruz estaba tan manchada que era difícil definir si era de plata o de oro.

Serena permaneció unos momentos mirando lo que alguna vez había sido la Casa de Dios.

Percibió que, a pesar de la apariencia, la atmósfera de santidad aún permanecía allí.

Avanzó para arrodillarse frente al altar.

Todo estaba en silencio y sintió como si sus oraciones pudieran, por lo tanto, ser escuchadas.

"Por favor, Dios mío", imploró, "permíteme ayudar al conde y devolverle su dignidad".

Recordó que cuando estaba en la escuela, una chica muy católica le había dicho que el santo patrón de las causas perdidas era San Judas.

Había sugerido a una compañera que deseaba aprobar en un examen muy difícil, que le rezara.

La chica así lo hizo y pasó el examen con excelentes calificaciones.

Serena pensó ahora que la capilla, sin duda, había sido consagrada al principio de su larga historia por un sacerdote católico y, más tarde, por un protestante.

Así que le rezó a San Judas, con la esperanza de que la escuchara.

—Por favor, San Judas, permíteme encontrar algo digno de venderse y dar al conde el valor para continuar luchando por su casa y sus animales.

Fue una ferviente oración, y al pensar en que los animales tuvieran que venderse o aniquilarse, Serena sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salvarlos.

De pronto, escuchó el canto de un pájaro afuera de la capilla y se dijo que era una señal de que su oración había sido escuchada.

Se levantó y observó, a la derecha, una cortina que supuso conduciría a la sacristía.

Como pensó que debía conocerlo todo, la hizo a un lado y entró.

Había un gran número de libros de himnos y una enorme biblia.

También un antiguo libro de registros donde se habían anotado nacimientos, muertes y bodas de miembros de la familia y de la servidumbre.

Lo abrió y su mano se cubrió del polvo acumulado en él.

Salió de la capilla abrigando una nueva esperanza en su corazón.

Encontró un pasaje que supuso la conduciría, por detrás de la casa, hasta la nueva construcción.

Estaba oscuro, pero había puertas a cada lado de él. Abrió una de ellas y descubrió que era un armario.

Contenía escobas y baldes destinados al aseo de la capilla.

Abrió la puerta de enfrente y lanzo una exclamación ahogada.

Era lo que había estado buscando. Una habitación larga y angosta que alguna vez debió usarse como sala o como salón de clases, quizá.

Ahora era sólo un lugar para guardar trebejos.

Estaba llena de muebles rotos, porcelana y cristal inservible, cojines raídos y cortinas descoloridas.

Había un caballo mecedora para niño, sin cola, y una casa de muñecas a la que le faltaba el techo.

Serena miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose segura de que, aunque le tomaría tiempo, iba a encontrar algo de interés.

Entonces, al fondo de la habitación, vio contra un muro una pila de cuadros.

Los había pequeños, grandes, con los marcos o los cristales rotos.

Separó uno a uno.

Algunos eran mapas de la propiedad enmarcados; otros, copias de temas de cacería, manchados por la humedad, y varios retratos mal hechos de viejos caballeros.

Era desalentador, pero continuó en su empeño.

Poco después encontró dos pinturas que le parecieron de interés.

Estaban cubiertas de mugre.

Supuso que las habían arrinconado allí porque los hilos de los cuales colgaban se habían roto.

Los marcos, que le pareció eran de oro y tallados a mano, estaban ahora casi negros.

De una cosa estaba segura, no estaban inventariados y había la esperanza de que resultaran valiosos, una vez que los limpiara.

Los tomó y salió con ellos hacia el pasillo.

En el armario donde guardaban los útiles para el aseo, encontró un plumero. Con él los limpió un poco antes de proseguir su camino.

Se dirigió hacia el frente de la casa.

Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo; sin embargo no había todavía señales del conde.

Colocó las pinturas sobre una silla en la biblioteca y devolvió el inventario a su lugar.

Decidió no comentar nada de las pinturas al conde hasta que hubiera tenido oportunidad de examinarlas más cuidadosamente.

No deseaba alentar sus esperanzas sólo para destruirlas de nuevo.

Encontró dónde lavarse las manos y cuando llegó al vestíbulo, el conde entraba apresurado.

—Si me retrasé un poco, debe disculparme —dijo—. Tuvimos algunos problemas con los caballos. Aceptan a sus jinetes sentados, ¡pero no de pie sobre sus espaldas!

Serena se rió.

— ¿En lo que intentaban hacer Andrew y Seiya?

—Tienen mucha habilidad para ello —respondió el conde.

Y se dirigió a lavarse las manos.

Al regresar preguntó:

— ¿Vamos al comedor con cierto optimismo? Me sentiré muy avergonzado si no hay nada que comer.

—Estoy segura de que habrá algo —respondió confiada Serena.

En cuanto se sentaron, Artemis entró.

Llevaba una tortilla de huevos con setas que había cocinado a la perfección.

El conde la comió con apetito y Serena esperó ansiosa qué seguiría.

No necesitaba haberse preocupado, era una deliciosa pierna de cordero, aderezada con verduras.

El conde se mostró extrañado.

— ¿De dónde pudo venir esto? —preguntó.

—Lo conseguí en una granja esta mañana, _milord_ —contestó Artemis.

El conde iba a decir algo, pero Artemis prosiguió:

—El granjero me pidió que rogara a su señoría aceptarlo como regalo, ya que es el primer cordero que se sacrifica este año.

Durante un momento, el conde se puso rígido, en seguida dijo:

—Es una gran bondad de su parte, cuando yo sé las dificultades que tienen, igual que el resto de nosotros.

—Tal vez las cosas mejoren —comentó Serena.

—Bueno, ¡peor no pueden estar! —Respondió el conde—. He descubierto que muchos de los mercados en el campo han cerrado y los granjeros no encuentran dónde vender su mercancía.

Serena sabía que era verdad.

Sin embargo, pensó que hablar de ello sería un gran error.

Así que dijo:

— ¡Este cordero está delicioso! ¡Debe felicitar a Artemis por ser tan buen cocinero!

—Le estoy muy agradecido —dijo el conde dirigiéndose a él—. Sé que la señora Molly está ya muy entrada en años para carecer de ayuda; sin embargo, nada puedo hacer al respecto.

— ¡Nos estamos arreglando muy bien, _milord_ —aseguró Artemis.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Serena dijo:

—Puede su señoría confiar en Artemis, es como una niñera. Se hace cargo de todo y siempre resulta en beneficio de uno.

El conde se rió divertido.

—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda. ¡Dios sabe que la necesito!

— ¿Qué hará esta tarde? —preguntó Serena para cambiar el tema.

—Tener todo listo —respondió el conde—, y eso la incluye a usted. Creo que con que sólo la vieran montada en _Dragonfly_, el circo adquiría el toque de elegancia del cual carece por el momento.

Después de un silencio, Serena dijo:

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Cuál es la razón?

—Usted la adivinó… anoche.

— ¿Qué se oculta?

La miró intrigado antes de agregar:

—No supondrá que alguien de los que van a venir la reconozca.

Por la forma en que habló, Serena comprendió que él no pensaba que ella tuviera ninguna relevancia social.

Era algo que jamás había cruzado por la mente de Serena.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que una dama de la alta sociedad jamás viajaría sola por el camino acompañada solamente por un criado.

Había intentado fingir que era una mujer casada.

Pero el conde pronto descubrió la mentira porque no llevaba anillo de bodas.

"¿Qué pensaría?", se preguntó.

Era demasiado inocente para adivinarlo.

Sólo supuso que él pensaría que ella era alguien que provenía de Londres, o que era una actriz.

En cualquiera de esos casos, era evidente que no la conocería ninguna de las familias del condado que asistirían esa tarde.

Como él esperaba su explicación, ella dijo:

—Admito que me estoy ocultando, pero aun cuando sus amistades no me reconocieran, podrían hablar. Sin duda les parecería extraño que me hospedara con su señoría sin la presencia de una dama de compañía.

—Sí, por supuesto, no había pensado en ello. Y supongo que _Dragonfly_ no sería considerado como tal.

El conde se rió de su propio chiste y Serena observó:

—Estoy segura de que sería muy estricto, de serlo. Pero si _milord_ desea que _Dragonfly_ actúe, su señoría puede montarlo.

Los ojos del conde resplandecieron al preguntar:

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

—No podría yo negar a _Dragonfly_ el aplauso que tanto merece y estoy segura que, montando en él, su señoría parecerá un Apolo.

—Acepto encantado su ofrecimiento, pero no podría permitir que usted se perdiera de la función.

—La veré desde bambalinas. ¿A qué hora llegará el público?

—A las cinco de la tarde, lo que significa que la función será a la luz del día y ellos podrán regresar a casa a tiempo para la cena.

Serena se rió.

—Veo que pensó en todo cuidadosamente.

—Necesito el dinero —señalo el conde—, y es la mejor hora del día, en la que ellos no tendrán otros compromisos.

Como final se sirvió un queso excelente para comer después del cordero.

Terminaron con una taza de café caliente y aromático que compensó al conde por no tener qué beber si no agua.

— ¡Un excelente almuerzo! —exclamó al terminar—. ¡Me siento listo para cualquier cosa!

—Los caballos esperaban afuera, _milord_ —anunció Artemis entrando en la habitación—. Traje a _Dragonfly_ y a _Juno_.

Miró a Serena al decirlo y ella exclamó al conde:

—Lo que Artemis quiere decir es que su señoría debe montar a _Dragonfly_ para empezar a conocerlo.

—Es algo que estoy más que dispuesto a hacer —respondió él.

El conde montó a _Dragonfly_ después de ayudar a Serena a montar a _Juno_.

Cabalgaron con rapidez hacia la tienda de lona, mientras Artemis los seguía en un caballo de inferior calidad.

Andrew y Seiya hacían que las chitas dieran vuelta a la pista.

A los hermosos animales pronto les aburrió hacerlo y trataron de escapar.

Al no conseguirlo, protestaron indignados hasta que los llevaron de regreso a su jaula.

Fue divertido verlos resistirse ante sus cuidadores y Serena señaló:

—Si lo hacen así esta tarde, ¡será un espectáculo muy jocoso!

El conde sonrió.

—Es lo que estaba pensando. No son profesionales ni nunca lo serán, pero lo inesperado siempre es entretenido.

—Es _milord_ tan listo, que podría dedicarse a esto como medio de vida —bromeó Serena.

—Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, si usted se asocia conmigo —respondió el conde.

Ella pensó que era una idea muy divertida.

Sin embargo, comprendía que en realidad sólo deseaba vivir como su padre y su abuelo vivieran en la gran mansión, atendidos por sirvientes.

Y, por supuesto, con las caballerizas llenas de espléndidos animales.

De nuevo rezó para poder ayudarlo, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que no iba a ser fácil.

Andrew y Seiya, junto con el conde, llevaron a los demás animales a la pista, para que se acostumbraran a ella.

Después, los hombres fueron enviados a traer la jirafa y el conde miró el reloj.

—Es hora de ir a prepararme —dijo a Serena.

—Sí, por supuesto, y como yo no voy a actuar, permaneceré aquí atrás.

Él sonrió y monto a _Dragonfly_ para regresar a su casa.

Artemis fue con él para recoger parte de la ropa que se necesitaría.

—Los chicos no tardarán en llegar —comentó el conde a Serena mientras se alejaba.

Ella lo observó alejarse y pensó que era un magnífico jinete. Jamás debería montar un caballo que no fuera tan fino como _Dragonfly_.

Se dirigió a la parte posterior de la tienda y empezó a preparar los disfraces de los payasos, depositados en un canasto junto a otra ropa.

Todo ello estaba con el resto del equipo del circo.

Pensó que alguna ropa debería haber sido lavada y planchada, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La dispuso ordenadamente a fin de que, quienes tuvieran que usarla pudieran ponérsela a toda prisa.

Faltaba sólo media hora para que llegaran los chicos de la aldea y Andrew y Seiya no habían regresado con la jirafa.

De pronto, una voz extraña preguntó a sus espaldas:

— ¿Quién es usted?

Ella levantó la vista y vio a un hombre como de cuarenta años y muy bien vestido.

Sus ajustados pantalones color champaña no tenían una arruga.

Sus botas altas brillaban como si las hubiera pulido con verdadero empeño.

Las puntas de su cabello, sobre una corbata de complicado nudo, se elevaban por encima de su barbilla.

Sin embargo distaba mucho de ser apuesto.

Tenía algunas hebras de cabello gris en las sienes y su rostro con expresión de libertino.

Sus ojos la recorrieron de manera impertinente.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Serena dijo:

—Soy yo quien debe preguntar quién es usted, señor.

—Si tanto le interesa, debo decirle que soy Neflyte Chiba y, como miembro de la familia, deseo saber qué sucede aquí.

Serena ahogó una exclamación.

Esa mañana había leído que, en la portada del inventario, decía:

_INVENTARIO DE LA CASA CHIBA REALIZADO EN JULIO DE 1814, POR INSTRUCCIONES DE NEFLYTE CHIBA._

Comprendió que el hombre que estaba frente a ella era el primo y presunto heredero del conde y quien había dejado que la mansión llegara a tal estado de abandono.

Se preparó para enfrentarse a él y habló con voz lenta y decidida:

—Supongo, señor Neflyte, que la información deberá proporcionársela el Conde Chiba, quien volverá en unos minutos.

— ¿Quiere usted decir que este vulgar circo es obra de él? —preguntó Neflyte Chiba.

Miró a su alrededor con desdén. En seguida su mirada se volvió hacia ella.

—Y, por supuesto, no hay necesidad de preguntar qué papel juega usted en esto.

Se detuvo, como en espera de la respuesta de Serena.

Ella sólo lo miró desafiante, y él agregó:

—Es demasiado bonita para desperdiciar sus encantos aquí. ¡Le aseguro que no recibirá ninguna retribución a cambio!

Neflyte la recorrió con una mirada insolente.

—Le sugiero, señor Neflyte —le dijo ella con una voz que esperaba fuera tan despectiva como los sentimientos que le inspiraba—, que se ocupe de sus asuntos y me deje continuar con los míos. ¡Si desea ver el circo, tendrá que pagar su entrada!

Con rapidez se dirigió hacia la jaula de los leones, como si sintiera que éstos le ofrecían protección.

Con lentitud, como para hacer sentir su autoridad, Neflyte Chiba caminó tras ella.

Cuando vio dónde se había detenido, pareció indeciso de si debía continuar hablando con ella o ignorarla por sus modales agresivos.

Decidió lo último.

Sin levantarse el sombrero se retiró hacia donde, detrás de unos árboles, Serena pudo ver que le esperaba un carruaje cerrado.

Era un elegante vehículo tirado por dos finos caballos, con conductor en el pescante y un sirviente que esperaba en la puerta.

Neflyte Chiba subió, sin mirar atrás.

Serena notó que el escudo de armas Chiba estaba grabado en la puerta.

Sabía que eso habría enfurecido al conde, ya que su primo no tenía derecho a usar tal emblema.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, decidió no decir al conde que su primo había acudido para averiguar lo que estaba haciendo. Eso sólo lo enfurecería más.

Resultaba humillante que el hombre responsable de sus actuales problemas se diera cuenta de la forma en que intentaba salvar su zoológico.

"Neflyte Chiba es un tipo despreciable y estoy segura de que gasta el dinero del conde, mientras dejó a éste en la pobreza", se dijo Serena.

Entonces comprendió, una vez más, que de alguna manera tenía que salvar al conde.

Debía impedir que lo arruinara alguien tan detestable como su primo.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de** **Naoko Takeuchi****, y es una Adaptación del libro Amor En El Circo de ****Cartland Barbará ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 5:**

En cuanto el carruaje se perdió de vista, Serena entró de nuevo en la tienda.

Aún faltaban varia cajas y canastos por revisar.

Supuso que contendían los trajes de todos los que actuaban y abrió un canasto grande, que parecía tener mayor contenido que los demás.

Sin duda se trataba del vestido de bailarina que usara la estrella del circo para montar en sus caballos.

La falda era amplísima y el talle estaba adornado con grandes diamantes de imitación.

Sacudió la falda y también encontró unas mallas. Siguió revisando más adentro del canasto y encontró una peluca muy rubia.

De pronto, tuvo una idea.

Como estaba sola, se quitó la ropa para vestirse con lo que había descubierto.

Le quedó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y para mayor facilidad al cambiarse, el talle se cerraba por el frente.

Tenía grandes mangas plegadas que Serena pensó que eran bastantes atractivas.

Deseó poder verse en un espejo. Entonces encontró uno cubierto por una toalla en el fondo del canasto.

Lo colocó sobre una caja y se puso la peluca, que tenía cinta elástica para mantenerla sujeta.

Era bastante favorecedora, aun cando en cierto modo vulgar.

Como pensó que eso haría reír al conde, se maquilló el rostro con la pintura y polvos que ya tenía listos para los payasos.

Con el lápiz oscuro se delineó los ojos y las cejas.

—Nadie me reconocería ahora —le dijo a su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Se miraba, cuando Artemis entró para reunirse con ella.

—Estaba pensando, señorita Seren… —empezó a decir.

Entonces, cuando ella se volvió, exclamó:

— ¡Dios nos ampare! ¿Qué se hizo?

— ¡Encontré la forma de tomar parte en el circo! —Respondió Serena—. ¡No sé por qué sólo los demás pueden disfrutar de la diversión!

Artemis se rió.

—Bueno, no hay duda de que está bien disfrazada, señorita.

— ¿Estás seguro de que nadie me reconocería? —preguntó Serena un tanto inquieta.

—Tengo la solución para eso —dijo Artemis—, la encontré mientras buscaba un sombrero para Andrew.

Buscó entre los canastos y regresó con un antifaz negro.

Se lo entregó a Serena, quien se lo puso y al mirarse ante el espejo exclamó:

— ¡Un disfraz excelente! Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es convencer a su señoría de que me permita participar en el espectáculo.

—Tengo una idea, señorita —expresó Artemis.

Después de escucharla, Serena aplaudió.

— ¡Artemis, eres un genio! No hay duda de que eso debemos hacer para empezar la función.

—Lo que en realidad venía a sugerirle —empezó a explicar Artemis—, es que sería mejor que yo recolectara el dinero a la entrada. No hay nadie más y creo que sería un error confiar en los aldeanos.

—Por supuesto, tiene razón.

Bajando la voz, ella agregó:

—No olvides lo que te sugerí.

—Lo traigo en mi bolsillo —respondió Artemis.

En ese momento, los chicos que harían de payasos entraron corriendo.

Artemis los ayudó a vestirse, mientras Serena se dirigió a la pista.

Estaba contando cuántos asientos había, cuando vio al conde desmontar de _Dragonfly_.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, Serena pensó que nadie podría representar mejor el papel que iba a desempeñar.

Llevaba puesto ceñidos pantalones a la rodilla y medias de seda negras.

En lugar de su elegante chaqueta, llevaba puesta un color de rosa brillante, con cuello de terciopelo.

Su corbata era tan apropiada como si fuera a la Casa Carlton a entrevistarse con el Príncipe Regente.

Ladeado en la cabeza llevaba, como era tradicional, un sombrero de copa.

— ¡Se le ve maravilloso! —exclamó Serena cuando él entró en la tienda.

Entonces se percató de que él la miraba con profundo asombro.

La expresión de su rostro era cómica mientras ella hizo una reverencia al estilo de las bailarinas.

— ¿Me permite que me presente? ¡Soy el espíritu del Circo, que vino a traerle suerte!

— ¿Quiere decir que va actuar? —preguntó el conde con tono de incredulidad.

—Voy a montar a _Juno_ —respondió Serena.

—Sin duda enriquecerá mi programa —afirmó el conde—. A la vez, ¿cree que es correcto? Podría dar lugar a muchas murmuraciones.

—Ya pensé en eso —respondió Serena con firmeza—. Si sus amistades le hacen preguntas, como es lo más probable, puede decirles que soy una chica de la localidad, que se ofreció a participar y que sabe muy poco respecto a ella.

El conde sonrió.

— ¡Espero que me crean!

— ¡Sea convincente! —le aconsejó Serena.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que Andrew y Seiya se pusieran sus trajes.

Los payasos jugueteaban en la pista con entusiasmo y Artemis ocupó su lugar en la entrada.

Serena observó, divertida, que había conseguido una bolsa de lona para poner el dinero.

Sólo esperaba que hubiera bastante para llenarla.

Como pensó que sería importante que no la vieran hasta que la función diera principio, se fue a la parte trasera, desde donde atisbaba a través de las cortinas rojas que daban a la pista.

La primera en llegar fue una agradable pareja y el agrado del conde al verlos, fue manifiesto.

—Es un placer tenerlo de nuevo entre nosotros, Lord Chiba —dijo el caballero—, y como hace esto por sus animales, le dije a mi sirviente que dejara en su casa una res que fue sacrificada hoy.

—Es una gran amabilidad de su parte —agradeció.

Conforme el resto de la gente llegaba, Serena se dio cuenta de que todos estaban al tanto de las condiciones en que el conde encontrara sus propiedades al volver de la guerra.

Un hombre le llevó una caja de vino, otra dama le hizo saber que tenía para él dos pollos en su carruaje.

Una condesa le dijo que encontraría dos gallinas de guinea enfrente de su casa.

—Son mejores que cualquier perro guardián, querido muchacho —le dijo—. Y como está usted solo, creo que necesita protección.

—Es muy generosa _milady_ —expresó el conde—, y le estoy muy agradecido.

Continuó llegando más y más gente.

Muchos de los asistentes habían sentido que debían llevar algo para demostrar al conde su aprecio.

Serena pensó que esas muestras de adhesión se debían al arrojo que mostrara como soldado.

También estaba muy segura de que les desagradaba su primo.

Habría sido imposible que la gente del condado no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Neflyte Chiba, en ausencia del conde, dejó que la mansión y la propiedad quedaran en ruinas.

Sería sorprendente que no hubieran sospechado que él gastaba dinero al cual no tenía derecho.

"En el campo, todo se sabe", se dijo Serena, "las noticias las llevan los pájaros y las abejas".

Observó que el conde estaba realmente feliz. No esperaba que sus amigos y vecinos lo recordaran y se mostraran tan generosos con él.

"Es justo lo que necesita", pensó Serena.

Calculó que había como sesenta personas, cuando el conde se dirigía hacia atrás para iniciar la función.

Andrew detenía a _Dragonfly_ y a _Juno_, cuyas riendas había decorado Seiya con flores.

El conde ayudó a Serena a montar y ella se sentó con elegancia, extendiendo su amplia falda.

En seguida él montó sobre _Dragonfly_.

Un chico de la aldea tocó el tambor.

— ¡Aquí vamos! —exclamó el conde a Serena y se rió.

Entraron en la pista y se escuchó un fuerte aplauso.

Dieron tres vueltas en círculo y se detuvieron al centro.

—Damas y caballeros —empezó a decir el conde—, tenemos intenciones de mostrarles esta tarde a parte de los magníficos animales que forman el Zoológico Chiba. Esperamos que aprecien su actuación, tanto como ellos aprecian que ustedes estén aquí esta tarde.

Se levantó el sombrero al terminar de hablar y Serena hizo que_ Juno_ hiciera una reverencia como le había enseñado Artemis.

Bajo una nutrida ovación, dieron una vuelta más alrededor de la pista y se retiraron.

Ahora el turno era de los payasos y lo chicos de la aldea hicieron voltereta tras voltereta.

El conde salió a la pista para bromear a costa de ellos mientras Andrew y Seiya ataban los caballos y se aprestaban para presentar a los leones.

Desde el principio, Serena sintió que todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Los leones y los tigres se comportaron con dignidad y se veían tan magníficos que recibieron muchos aplausos.

Los traviesos changos hicieron reír a todos.

Se subieron por los postes de la tienda y saltaron hacia los asientos vacíos.

Después a los regazos de los espectadores, algunos de los cuales se pusieron nerviosos.

Corrían por el piso y para Andrew y Seiya resultó muy difícil lograr alcanzarlos.

Finalmente fueron devueltos a su jaula mientras el conde y los payasos mantuvieron a todos divertidos.

Momentos más tarde las últimas dos estrellas del espectáculo se presentarían.

Fue el conde quien pensó que nada podía ser más espectacular para el público que ver juntos la sensual belleza del leopardo y la elegancia del alto cuello de la jirafa.

Mientras los conducían alrededor de la pista, Serena estaba segura de que gran parte de los espectadores, como ella misma, nunca habían visto una jirafa.

El leopardo era tan bello que estaba segura de que ninguna dama podría rivalizar con él.

Cuando salieron de la pista, el conde y Serena volvieron a ella para dar unas vueltas con la mayor rapidez posible.

Entonces el conde pronunció un discurso final.

Agradeció a todos su presencia haciéndoles saber que, con ella, habían prolongado la vida de los animales.

Ahora podría mantenerlos con vida durante mucho tiempo más del que se había atrevido a esperar.

Se escuchó una ahogada queja en el público al darse cuenta de lo que él había dicho.

Mucho de los asistentes se habían percatado de que no podría continuar manteniendo su zoológico.

Más al escuchar con toda claridad que tendrían que ser sacrificados fue un fuerte impacto.

En cuanto la función terminó, el público abandonó sus asientos y entró en la pista para hablar con el conde.

Con tacto, Serena desapareció.

Artemis, quien había abandonado la entrada, tomó la rienda de _Dragonfly _mientras el conde desmontaba y lo condujo hacia atrás.

— ¿Quisiera llevar usted de regreso a Dragonfly, señorita Serena? —le pidió—. Tengo la sensación de que, después de lo que su señoría ha dicho, habrá muchos soberanos más que recoger a la salida de la gente.

Serena admitió que era una idea sensata.

Recogió su blusa y falda de montar, salió por la parte de atrás y empezó a cabalgar hacia la casa.

Sería más fácil para el conde hablar de ella si no estaba presente.

Además, era su momento de gloria y no deseaba arruinárselo.

"Ahora que sabe cómo todos desean cooperar con él", pensó, "no estará tan desolado".

Metió a _Dragonfly_ en su pesebre y le quitó la silla de montar y la brida.

Después entró en la casa.

Subió a su habitación y se miró en el espejo.

Era más fácil verse allí que en la tienda del circo.

Pensó divertida que ninguno de quienes la vieron tenía la menor idea de que era una joven aristócrata y debutante.

Se quitó la peluca y se dio cuenta de que serían ya cerca de las siete de la noche.

Debía vestirse para cenar con el conde.

Si bien, supuso que la cena se iba a servir tarde, ya que Artemis permanecería en el circo hasta que no hubiera ninguna oportunidad más de conseguir dinero de los amigos del conde.

Por lo tanto, no había prisa.

Se puso una ligera bata de muselina, se dirigió al _boudoir_ adjunto a su dormitorio y se sentó a mirar las pinturas que había encontrado en el cuarto de desperdicios.

Estaba casi segura, como lo había estado al principio, que eran obra de algún pintor destacado.

Y en ese caso, serían valiosas.

Emocionada ante la idea, empezó a limpiar con cuidado una de ella y le quitó gran cantidad de mugre.

Tiempo después llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! —respondió ella.

Como esperaba, era Artemis.

Entró en la habitación y puso la bolsa de lona sobre una silla.

—Hay más de cien adentro —exclamó—. ¡Un centenar de monedas de oro!

Serena lanzó una exclamación de júbilo.

— ¡No es posible! ¡Oh, Artemis, es maravilloso!

—Casi todos dieron más cuando se fueron —comentó Artemis con un guiño—, ¿todavía desea que haga lo que me sugirió, señorita Serena?

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió ella.

—Sumarán entonces, ¡ciento veintidós libras!

Serena miró hacia la bolsa y en ese instante él preguntó:

— ¿Se lo digo yo a su señoría o lo hace usted?

—Deja que se lo informe yo —expresó Serena con los ojos brillantes.

—Él tardará en llegar un poco más —señalo Artemis—, pero tenemos algo para cenar, incluyendo una res, si la necesitamos.

Serena se rió.

—Estoy segura de que su carne será muy dura.

—Hay suficiente sin ella —respondió Artemis y se marchó.

Serena cruzó la habitación para mirar la bolsa.

Apenas podía creer que tuviera tanto éxito y musitó una breve oración de agradecimiento.

Se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta y el conde entró.

Ella se volvió hacia él ansiosa. Para su sorpresa el conde se llevó un dedo a los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena en un susurro.

—No pude evitarlo —respondió—, pero dos de mis amigos insistieron en quedarse conmigo a cenar, pensando que estoy solo.

Serena hizo un leve murmullo y el conde continuó explicando:

—Incluso trajeron la comida con ellos, porque conocen la situación por la que estoy pasando.

—Comprendo, y debo mantenerme sin ser vista.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo el conde—, esperaba con verdadera ansiedad nuestra cena de esta noche.

—También yo —admitió Serena—; sin embargo, tengo algo muy emocionante que mostrarle.

Serena indicó con la mano la bolsa de lona.

— ¡Ciento veintidós libras! —anunció con lentitud.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¡Es verdad!

El conde contuvo el aliento, luego dijo:

—No hay duda de que me ha traído suerte, una suerte que jamás esperé.

La miró al decirlo y cuando ella se encontró con su mirada tuvo la extraña sensación de que le era imposible apartarla.

A la vez, sentía como si el conde la atrajera hacía él con la fuerza de un imán.

En ese momento escucharon voces varoniles a la distancia.

Eso rompió el hechizo que ella sintiera entre ambos, aun cuando no estaba segura del porqué.

—Debo irme —dijo el conde—, hablaremos de ello una vez que se hayan marchado.

Le sonrió.

Abrió la puerta, salió al corredor y la cerró con suavidad detrás de él.

Un momento después, le escuchó decir:

—Voy a cambiarme. Aguárdenme unos momentos en el salón.

—Necesitamos beber algo —respondió una voz.

—Tendrán que buscar en la alacena —respondió el conde.

Entonces Serena lo escuchó moverse hacia su dormitorio, que estaba al fondo del corredor, y como le pareció que era lo más sensato, ella echó llave a su puerta.

Se sentía intensamente desilusionada de no poder cenar con el conde.

Tenían tanto que comentar, tanto que decirse uno al otro. Sólo podría esperar que sus huéspedes no se quedaran mucho tiempo.

Mucho más tarde, Artemis le llevó su cena en una bandeja.

Ella comprendió que habría atendido primero al conde y a sus invitados en el comedor y sólo había podido servirse a ella hasta que terminó.

Para entonces Serena estaba ya demasiado cansada para continuar trabajando en las pinturas.

Se sentó junto a la ventana a contemplar la salida de las estrellas y de la luna.

—No pude venir antes, señorita Serena —se disculpó Artemis mientras ella le abría la puerta para permitirle entrar—. Esos caballeros trajeron consigo comida suficiente para un regimiento. No sufriremos hambre cuando menos en una semana.

— ¡Eso sí que es una buena noticia! —respondió Serena.

—Le traje un poco de todos los platillos —explicó Artemis—, y una copa de champaña.

—Sí que lo voy a disfrutar —sonrió Serena.

—Si acepta un consejo, señorita Serena —continuó Artemis—, métase en la cama y duerma. Allá abajo estarán riéndose y bebiendo hasta la madrugada, puedo asegurarlo.

Serena sintió que su corazón se oprimía.

Anhelaba desesperadamente estar con el conde.

Pensó que era para hablar del éxito del circo y festejarlo ambos, pero comprendió también que se sentía sola.

"Es una ridiculez mía", se dijo.

Intentó disfrutar del paté, de la lengua recién cocinada y de varias otras delicias que le había llevado Artemis.

También se bebió el champaña.

Cuando terminó se sintió con más sueño que antes.

Fue un día demasiado fatigoso en varios sentidos.

Finalmente, cuando ya pasaba de la medianoche, siguió el consejo de Artemis y se fue a dormir.

Dejó las cortinas abiertas para poder contemplar las estrellas.

Poco después sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormida.

No despertó cuando, una hora más tarde, el conde entró con suavidad.

Se había desvestido y llevaba puesta una bata larga hasta el piso.

A la luz de la vela que sostenía en la mano pudo ver a Serena con toda claridad.

Se le veía joven y hermosa con su cabello rubio suelto sobre los hombros y sus manos descansando fuera de las sábanas.

Cerró la puerta, dejó la vela y permaneció de pie admirándola.

Tenía tantas cosas que comentarle; tanto que no le había dicho la noche anterior porque estaba cansada.

Ahora estaba tan hermosa que ansió entrar en la cama y tomarla en sus brazos.

Entonces pensó que podría asustarse. Estaba seguro de que era mucho más sofisticada de lo que parecía.

Ninguna jovencita realmente inocente cabalgaría sola por la campiña.

A la vez, recordó lo asustada que parecía cuando la riño al llegar.

No deseaba asustarla ahora y titubeó.

A la luz de la luna casi parecía un ángel que cayera del cielo por error.

Era tarde y había sido un día pesado; sin embargo, había un mañana y muchos otros después.

El conde se inclinó.

Con ternura, sus labios rozaron los de Serena.

Y, como ella no se moviera, tomó su vela y salió de la habitación.

Serena soñaba que _Juno_ bailaba alrededor de la pista, pero en lugar de aplaudir, el público murmuraba.

Hablaba de ella y la señalada, preguntando quién era.

Despertó sobresaltada y descubrió que estaba en su cama y que la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando percibió un ruido que había imaginado como parte de su sueño; sin embargo, en realidad provenía de las gallinas de guinea que le regalaron al conde.

Podía escucharlas cacarear ruidosamente afuera y se preguntó qué las habría perturbado.

Saltó de la cama.

Las gallinas seguían alborotadas por algo y al mirar por la ventana le costó trabajo enfocar la vista, porque todavía estaba adormilada.

De pronto vio que detrás de unos arbustos, que por descuido habían crecido más de la cuenta, algo se movía.

Pensó, al principio, que sería un animal, o quizá, más.

En ese momento descubrió a dos hombres, que arrastraban tras ellos algo que parecía una gran caja.

No podía precisar qué hacían.

Mientras avanzaban un poco más, los observó sin respirar.

Y en ese momento apareció otro hombre.

Al observarlos más detenidamente se puso rígida y procuró fijarse mejor.

Estaba segura de que era Neflyte Chiba.

Había algo en su forma de moverse, elegante y desdeñosa, que la hizo sentirse segura de que era él.

Lo había visto sólo unos momentos esa mañana, pero como le desagradó tanto, sabía que podría identificarlo.

Intentaba mantenerse al amparo de las sombras.

Ahora, los dos hombres habían dejado la caja en el suelo.

¿Qué estarán haciendo?, se pregunto Serena, muy intrigada.

Se preguntó si el conde se habría dado cuenta de que su primo andaba rondando la casa y estaba segura de si lo sabía eso lo iba a enfurecer.

Uno de los hombres sostenía ahora algo en la mano.

Parecía ser una pelota, aun cuando Serena no creía que lo fuera.

Lo vio empezar a caminar hacia la puerta del frente de la casa.

Al hacerlo, apretó lo que llevaba en la mano y algo goteó y cayó al suelo.

Serena se dijo que era tan incomprensible que debía estar soñando.

Inclinó la cabeza y pudo ver al hombre subir la escalinata de la casa, apretando todo el tiempo lo que llevaba.

Un segundo después ya no pudo percatarse de lo que hacía, ya que desapareció de su vista.

Cuando reapareció, caminando de regreso hacia el otro hombre y la caja, vio que ya no llevaba la "pelota" en la mano.

Entonces, mezclado con los sonidos de las gallinas de guinea que seguían cacareando, ella escuchó otro ruido.

Provenía de la caja.

Incrédula, reconoció el leve ruido de un animal.

Después vio que los hombres se inclinaban hacia la caja y deliberadamente azuzaban al animal.

Entonces los rugidos de la bestia sonaron más agresivos y, segundos después se volvieron gemidos, como si el animal sufriera algún dolor.

Era tan fuerte que estaba segura de que el conde debía haberlo escuchado.

Intentó mirar hacia la ventana de él para cerciorarse de si se había asomado.

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que aunque ella podía ver a los hombres y a la caja, los arbustos los ocultaban de la vista del conde.

De pronto, con una percepción que fue como un rayo de luz, Serena comprendió qué planeaba Neflyte Chiba.

Se apartó de la ventana, cruzó la habitación a toda prisa y abrió la puerta.

Fue apenas a tiempo, porque el conde ya venía apresurado por el corredor.

Era evidente que se había levantado y vestido a toda prisa.

Llevaba puesto sólo una camisa y pantalones largos negros, calzaba zapatillas de descanso.

Ella se movió a su encuentro y él dijo con rapidez:

— ¡Todo está bien! Uno de mis animales debe haberse escapado y está herido.

Serena estiró la mano y lo detuvo de su camisa.

—No es… uno de sus… animales —dijo casi sin aliento—. Es una… trampa… que le puso… su primo Neflyte.

El conde, quien continuaba avanzando a pesar de que ella intentaba retenerlo, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué dice?

—Dos hombres trajeron… un animal… en su jaula… y están escondidos… tras los arbustos.

Jadeante agregó:

—Ahora comprendo que pusieron un trozo de carne en la puerta del frente. Cuando su señoría la abra… soltarán a la fiera… y lo atacará.

— ¡Creo que está soñando!

— ¡Venga y compruébelo usted mismo! —Dijo Serena—, pero, ¡por amor de Dios, no salga por la puerta del frente!

Sin responder, el conde corrió escalera abajo y Serena lo siguió.

Era fácil vislumbrar su camino porque las altas ventanas del vestíbulo dejaban entrar la luz de la luna.

Él se acercó a una ventana para observar.

Desde ahí pudo comprobar que Serena le había dicho la verdad.

Distinguió la jaula del animal y detrás de ella a dos hombres agazapados.

Serena estaba a su lado.

—Mire el rastro de sangre de la carne —le susurró.

Allí estaba, se extendía desde los arbustos, por sobre la grava, hasta los escalones.

El conde apretó los labios.

En ese instante, antes que pudiera hablar, vio que los hombres casi se doblaban en dos en su ansiedad por no ser vistos mientras se alejaban.

¡Habían abierto la jaula y de ella salía un tigre!

Serena lanzó un murmullo de horror.

Era enorme y de aspecto feroz, con rapidez percibió el olor de la sangre.

Con largos saltos, subió por la escalera y golpeó con violencia la puerta del frente.

El hombre debía de haber colocado en un lugar alto la carne, porque saltaba y saltaba, rasgando con sus garras la madera.

Producía un ruido terrible.

— ¡Espere aquí! —indicó el conde con voz cortante.

Se movió hacia un lado y Serena pensó con horror que tenía intención de abrir la puerta del frente.

En cambió, se deslizó a través del vestíbulo y ella comprendió que se dirigía al pasillo que conducía a la cocina.

Por el momento no pudo imaginar qué podría hacer.

Decidió esperar, paralizada de miedo por los gruñidos del tigre.

Aun cuando era imposible, temía que, de alguna manera, rompiera la puerta.

En ese momento el conde regresó y ella vio que llevaba algo grande en las manos.

No pudo distinguir qué era por la oscuridad del vestíbulo.

Sólo hasta que llegó a su lado, la luz de la luna le permitió ver que era la pierna de un animal grande.

Comprendió que provenía de la res que le obsequiara al conde uno de sus amigos.

Abrió la ventana opuesta a donde estaba ella y moviéndose con sigilo, arrojó la pierna de res hacia la grava.

El tigre producía tanto escándalo que Serena pensó que su hubiera estado alguien más en ese lado de la casa, sin duda lo habría despertado.

El conde trató de que la pierna de res cayera al principio de la escalinata.

No podía ver al tigre, pero Serena pensó que el ruido debió llamar su atención y que su instinto le indicaría lo que era.

Con un solo movimiento, el tigre saltó desde lo alto de la escalinata hasta donde estaba la pierna.

Empezó a despedazarla frenético, como si no hubiera comido en largo tiempo.

Serena lanzó un profundo suspiro.

Había salvado al conde.

Si él hubiera ido a abrir la puerta, como era su intención, para averiguar qué sucedía afuera, la fiera lo habría destrozado.

Estiro la mano hacia el conde, pero él, en lugar de tomarla, la rodeó con el brazo.

— ¡Espere! —ordenó de pronto.

Miraba por la ventana.

Para poder ver mejor, tiró de la cortina, que los cubría y mantenía a la sombra.

Entonces su brazo la apretó y Serena se dio cuenta de que observaba a los tres hombres que se aproximaban a la casa.

Adelante iba Neflyte Chiba, los otros dos algunos pasos detrás.

Con mucho garbo, Neflyte Chiba se aproximaba.

Eso hizo comprender a Serena, sin palabras, qué esperaba encontrar y qué había planeado con diabólica astucia.

El tigre continuaba devorando la pierna de res.

En ese momento, la luna quedó oculta bajo una nube y resultó difícil vislumbrar lo que sucedía.

Neflyte se detuvo en la orilla del césped y Serena observó que atisbaba al tigre.

No podía observar con precisión, pero ella se sintió segura de que había una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Se adelanto unos pasos. Estaba listo, pensó ella, a identificar al conde, cuya muerte planeara tan astutamente.

Cruzó por su mente la idea de que si el conde hubiera sido asesinado por un tigre, nadie habría dudado ni un momento que era de los de su propio zoológico.

Neflyte Chiba avanzó un poco más.

Se mantuvo a unos cuantos metros del tigre, que por primera vez advirtió su presencia.

Lanzó un largo y feroz gruñido y se movió frente a la pierna, como para asegurarse de que no se la quitarían.

Neflyte sólo movió un poco adelante la cabeza, tratando de investigar qué había en el piso debajo del tigre.

Fue entonces cuando el animal saltó.

Lo hizo con tal rapidez y de forma tan inesperada, que le fue imposible a Neflyte Chiba defenderse.

El tigre lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Cayó en medio de un aterrador grito y se le cayó el sombrero.

Entonces los colmillos del animal se hundieron en su cuello.

Los otros dos hombres estaban todavía un poco atrás y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía era ya demasiado tarde.

Uno de ellos buscó en su bolsillo, pero pasaron algunos segundos antes que pudiera disparar su pistola.

La explosión hizo eco en la casa y se perdió a lo lejos.

Serena se sobresaltó.

Permanecía como hipnotizada por lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese momento volvió la cabeza para ocultar su rostro en el conde.

Los brazos de éste la apretaron.

Los dos hombres de afuera, al comprender el peligro que los amenazaba, empezaron a correr para acercarse al carruaje del hombre que les había pagado.

Era imposible verlos.

Pero mientras el conde se apresuraba a abrir la puerta del frente, ella pudo escuchar el ruido de ruedas y cascos de caballos que se alejaban.

Había permanecido sentada junto a la ventana.

En cuando él la había dejado, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

El conde salió y miró la carnada que atrajera al tigre y que pendía de un borde sobre la puerta, hasta donde el animal no podía alcanzarla.

Bajó los escalones.

Una mirada le bastó para darse cuenta de que el tigre estaba moribundo.

Bajo el animal estaba su primo, con el cuello y rostro casi destrozados.

El conde regresó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Vio que Serena continuaba encogida donde la dejara. Entonces se inclinó para levantarla en sus brazos.

Ella emitió un ligero murmullo asustada y ocultó el rostro en el hombro de él.

—Ya todo terminó —dijo el conde—. ¡Se portó muy valiente!

La condujo hasta su dormitorio y la depositó en la cama.

—No escuchó nada, no vio nada y no sabe nada —le sugirió con voz suave.

Al apartar de ella sus brazos, Serena habló por primera vez.

— ¡Está… a salvo… no le… hicieron daño!

Había cierta nota de desesperación en el tono de su voz.

El conde se inclinó hacia ella.

—Estoy vivo —exclamó—. ¡Y gracias, mi amor, por salvarme!

Durante un instante, sus labios se posaron en los de ella.

Y antes que Serena pudiera ser consciente de lo que sucedía, él se había ido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de** **Naoko Takeuchi****, y es una Adaptación del libro Amor En El Circo de ****Cartland Barbará ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 6:**

Cuando ya el conde se había ido, Serena fue consciente de que la besó en los labios.

Permaneció contemplando las estrellas y pensando que era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido.

Fue desde antes que comprendió cómo todo su cuerpo vibraba hacia él.

Cuando rezara por el conde en la capilla, su oración tuvo origen en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, hasta ese momento no había pensado en él como un hombre que se sintiera atraído por ella y que pudiera amarla.

Comprendió así que su más ferviente anhelo era ser dueña del amor del conde.

¡Por supuesto, lo amaba!

¿Cómo podía no hacerlo cuando era tan diferente a cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido y tan apuesto que parecía un dios griego?

Aparte de eso, llevaba algo en su interior que respondía a todo lo que el conde decía, a cada movimiento que hacía y ahora, a sus labios.

— ¡Lo… amo! —dijo a las estrellas y pensó con desaliento que él nunca la amaría.

La besó, pero lo hizo sólo con la ternura que se besa a un niño.

"Soy demasiado joven, demasiado inexperta para él", se dijo. "Además, no pensaría siquiera en enamorarse, considerando la difícil posición en que se encuentra en este momento".

De alguna manera, pensó, debería convencerlo de que le permitiera quedarse y ella podría, con ayuda de Artemis, encargarse de que eso no le costara a él nada.

Al menos los animales de su zoológico podrían salvarse; no obstante, sabía que el conde ambicionaba mucho más que eso.

Quería que su mansión volviera a ser tan magnífica como en los tiempos de su padre y su abuelo.

Ella tenía dinero, ¿pero cómo decirle al conde lo acaudalada que era?

Sabía que hacerlo significaba herir su orgullo y volverlo más agresivo aún debido a sus carencias.

Repasó en su mente el problema una y otra vez hasta que, sin proponérselo, se quedo dormida.

Serena, al despertar descubrió que el conde estaba de pie junto a su cama.

Al mirarlo, él se sentó al borde, frente a ella.

No llevaba consigo una vela, porque estaba amaneciendo.

Su silueta se recortaba contra el dorado traslúcido del sol naciente.

La luz penetraba lentamente en la habitación y aun cuando para ella era todavía difícil verle con claridad el rostro, él sí podía ver el suyo.

—Está preciosa esta mañana —dijo con ternura.

Todo lo ocurrido volvió a la mente de Serena.

— ¿Qué… sucedió? —preguntó—. ¿Qué… hizo?

El conde enlazó su mano a la de ella.

— Artemis me ayudó a meter el cadáver de mi primo en la casa —contestó—, y ahora se fue a la aldea para recoger al doctor y averiguar si hay un féretro para poner el cuerpo de Neflyte.

Su voz se hizo más profunda al agregar:

—Es un cuadro desagradable y cuanto menos gente lo vea, mejor.

Los dedos de Serena apretaron los del conde.

— ¡Ahora… está su señoría… a salvo!

—Así es y te lo debo a ti —la tuteó—. Si no hubieras evitado que abriera la puerta del frente, yo habría salido pensando que uno de mis tigres estaba herido.

—Fueron las gallinas de guinea las que me despertaron —murmuró Serena.

—Creo que también fue una respuesta a tus oraciones —aseguró el conde de forma inesperada.

Él pudo ver en esos momentos los ojos de ella brillar bajo los primeros rayos del sol matutino.

—Lo que voy a hacer ahora —dijo—, es ir en _Dragonfly_, si me lo permites, a la casa del alguacil, que está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

—Por supuesto que puedes llevarte a _Dragonfly_ —contestó Serena—, pero, ¿tardarás… mucho?

La ansiedad con que hizo la pregunta indicó al conde que deseaba estar con él.

—Me temo —respondió con suavidad—, que en cuanto estén aquí el doctor, el alguacil y varias otras personas con quienes también debo ponerme en contacto, tendrás que mantenerte oculta.

Comprendió que se sentía desilusionada y añadió:

—Mi mayor deseo es quedarme aquí y decirte lo adorable que eres; sin embargo, hay mucho que atender antes que esté en libertad de poder hacerlo.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y entonces él se inclinó, la rodeó con los brazos y la ciño con fuerza.

Sus labios se posaron en los de ella y la besó de manera muy diferente a como lo hiciera la noche anterior.

Ese beso intenso, exigente y posesivo, tomó a Serena por sorpresa.

A la vez, ella sintió que algo maravilloso despertaba en su interior.

Era como si el espíritu de la vida se moviera a través de su cuerpo y vibrara desde sus labios para alcanzar los de él.

Mientras ella se rendía por completo a la maravilla de sus besos, él movió uno de sus brazos.

Serena sintió su mano sobre su seno.

Como fue tan inesperado y podía sentir la fuerza de sus dedos a través de la delgada tela de su camisón, instintivamente levantó las manos para apartarse de él.

— ¡No… por favor… no!

Estaba insegura de su protesta.

Sólo sabía que, de una forma que no comprendía, estaba asustada de los sentimientos de él y de los suyos propios.

El conde se puso rígido.

Entonces, poco a poco, separó sus labios de los de ella y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

No habló y después de un momento, con voz muy débil Serena expresó:

—Por favor… no debes… tocarme… así.

El conde apartó su otro brazo de ella y se incorporó.

Como pensó que lo perdía, Serena extendió las manos para retenerlo.

—Te amo —dijo—, más no… debemos hacer… nada… incorrecto.

El conde continuaba en silencio y ella lo miró suplicante.

Él podía ver sus ojos con toda claridad a la pálida luz que ahora parecía llenar la habitación.

—Hablaremos de ello más tarde —dijo, con voz muy profunda—. Ahora debo ir en busca del alguacil y, mientras tanto, no permitas que nadie te vea.

Se levantó mientras hablaba y aun cuando las manos de Serena quedaron extendidas, pareció no verlas.

—Cuídate —recomendó al llegar a la puerta; al instante salió sin volverse para mirarla.

Serena lanzó una exclamación para detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Pudo escuchar sus pasos deslizantes por el corredor, rumbo a la escalera.

Entonces la sensación de éxtasis que le provocara, la invadió.

La había besado y hasta ese día ella jamás había experimentado lo maravilloso que podía ser un beso.

— ¡Lo amo… lo amo! —repitió en voz alta y sintió como si la luz del sol la cegara.

Un poco más tarde, Serena se levantó y procedió a vestirse.

Se estaba arreglando el cabello frente al espejo cuando llamaron a su puerta y Artemis entró llevando una bandeja.

—Pensé que ya estaría despierta, señorita Serena.

Sostuvo la bandeja en una mano y con la otra cerró la puerta.

—Aquí está el desayuno —dijo mientras lo colocaba sobre una mesa—. Las órdenes de su señoría son que eche llave a su puerta y se mantenga sin ser vista.

— ¿Ya regresó su señoría? —preguntó ansiosa Serena.

—Aún no, pero hay mucha gente ya rondando por la casa y habrá mucha más antes que terminemos.

— ¿Qué tipo de gente?

—Están el doctor y el carpintero de la aldea que consiguió un féretro a medio terminar y muchos otros entrometidos que se enteraron de que algo sucedía y quieren averiguar qué fue.

La forma de hablar de Artemis provocó en Serena deseos de reír.

Pero a la vez sintió que lo sucedido era demasiado trágico para tomarlo a la ligera.

—Me contaron —continuó Artemis—, que el tigre que mataron era tan peligroso que nadie en el circo donde estaba se atrevía a acercársele.

Ella comprendió que por eso lo había adquirido Neflyte Chiba.

Como no estaba segura de qué habría comentado el conde a Artemis sobre lo sucedido, optó por no decir nada.

—Desayune antes que se enfríe —sugirió Artemis—, yo regresaré a contarle lo que sucede, para que no se sienta al margen de los acontecimientos.

Le hizo un guiño al hablar.

En cuanto salió, Serena se sentó a disfrutar de los huevos y el tocino, así como el café que era excelente.

Estaba segura de que Artemis lo había comprado todo en la aldea con el dinero de ella.

No era probable que el conde pudiera comprar algo tan costoso.

Mientras comía, se preocupó de cómo poder ayudarlo sin herir su orgullo y sin siquiera despertar sus sospechas.

Como se sentía prisionera en su habitación, por bella que ésta fuera, pensó que lo mejor sería continuar limpiando los cuadros.

Tal vez, por un milagro, sus oraciones serían escuchadas y descubriría que eran tan valiosas como esperaba.

Había medio limpiado una el día anterior.

Ahora, al entrar en el _boudoir_, pudo ver lo que parecía la cabeza de un santo, ya que tenía una aureola alrededor.

Durante unos minutos mantuvo su esperanza.

Más conforme trabajaba tuvo que ser honesta consigo misma y admitir que la pintura no era de ningún pintor famoso.

De hecho, pensó, era una obra realizada por algún aficionado.

Con impaciencia, hizo el cuadro a un lado y tomó el otro.

Tenía la sensación de que ambos formaban una pareja.

Así que mientras empezaba a limpiar la gruesa capa de mugre que ennegrecía la tela, no estaba tan optimista como antes.

No fue una tarea fácil.

No obstante, sabía que sería un error apresurarse porque podría dañar lo que tal vez resultara ser una pintura valiosa.

Llamaron a la puerta y se levantó presurosa.

Hizo girar la llave y al abrir la puerta se sintió desilusionada al ver que quien llamaba era Artemis.

Entró en la habitación con aire de conspiración y no habló hasta que ella cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya regresó su señoría?

—Está abajo con el alguacil —respondió Artemis—. Me temo, señorita Serena, que tendrá que almorzar aquí sola.

Ella suspiró y él continuó:

—El lugar parece una jaula de pericos, ¡todos intentan hablar al mismo tiempo!

El ánimo de Serena decayó.

Durante el tiempo que había trabajado con las pinturas sentía su cuerpo tenso porque deseaba con desesperación ver al conde.

— ¿Se quedará el alguacil a almorzar? —preguntó.

—Sí y dos o tres personas más, según creo —respondió Artemis—. ¡Lo bueno es que conseguí suficiente comida!

Serena sonrió.

—Sabía que serías lo bastante listo como para pensar en ello.

—Envié a un muchacho a una granja y a otro a la aldea con toda la lista de víveres que necesitábamos —explicó Artemis.

— ¿Tú lo pagaste? —preguntó con rapidez Serena.

Artemis asintió.

—Déjelo de mi cuenta, señorita. Su señoría ya tiene bastante en que pensar para ocuparse de las cosas domésticas.

— ¿No hubo problemas por la muerte del señor Neflyte? —preguntó Serena un poco nerviosa.

—Su señoría les explicó que su primo deseaba traerle de regalo otro tigre más para su zoológico, pero que el animal logró escapar y lo atacó antes que pudiera evitarlo.

Serena sonrió.

Ella misma había pensado que era sería la explicación que el conde diría.

— ¿Los animales están bien?

— ¡Se dieron un gran banquete de la res! ¡Y vinieron tantos visitantes a verlos que parece que fueran bailarinas del Covent Garden!

Serena se rió y cuando él se fue, comprendió que Artemis había intentado animarla.

Más tarde le llevó el almuerzo, que aun cuando era muy sencillo estaba bien preparado.

Lo acompañaba una copa de vino de las botellas que le regalaron al conde el día anterior.

Una vez que terminó, regresó a trabajar en el cuadro.

Con sorpresa, encontró que no era la pintura de otro santo, como suponía, sino una oración en latín.

Serena había aprendido latín en la escuela, reafirmándolo con la ayuda de su amiga católica que le hablara de San Judas.

En cuanto limpió la primera línea, descubrió que había varias más.

Al sentir curiosidad limpió todo el cuadro antes de intentar traducirlo.

La inscripción en latín se leía ahora con claridad:

_GENIBUS NISI TE PRECAMUR_

_UT OMNIA QUAE AMEMUS TUTA SERVENTUR_

_NEVE OCULI IMPROBI UNQUAM VIDEANT_

_QUAE AD DEUM PERTINEAT_

_St. Jude, V. 1, 2_

Entonces, aun cuando algunas de las palabras le resultaron difíciles, finalmente transcribió en una hoja de papel, lo que pensó que sería una correcta traducción de las palabras pintadas en el cuadro.

_De rodillas te suplicamos,_

_Que esté protegido todo lo que amamos._

_Y que ojos malvados nunca vean_

_Lo que es de Dios_

_San Judas, V. 1, 2_

Leyó lo que escribiera, con orgullo, y al analizar las traducciones se sintió intriga.

Recordó haber dicho a su amiga católica:

—Háblame de San Judas. No creo que esté en nuestro libro de oraciones.

—Se conoce muy poco acerca de él —le había respondido aquélla—, excepto que, como te dije, en las causas desesperadas siempre ayudará a quienes le rezan.

— ¡Debe haber algo más! —había insistido Serena.

—Era amigo de Jesucristo, pero hasta donde sé —respondió su amiga—, parece que nada fue escrito por él.

—Parece que nada fue escrito por él —repitió ahora Serena.

Podía escuchar a su amiga diciéndolo.

Y sin embargo ahí, al final de la oración, estaba escrito _San Judas, V. 1, 2_, como si significara el quinto capítulo de su Epístola o de algún libro escrito por él y versículos uno y dos.

Fue entonces que, con súbita emoción y urgencia, Serena leyó de nuevo.

_Que esté protegido todo lo que amamos_

_Y que ojos malvados nunca vean_

_Lo que es de Dios_

Lanzó un grito de emoción:

Estaba totalmente segura de haber entendido lo que aparecía escrito y la razón por la que se había enmarcado la segunda de las pinturas.

El primer óleo que había limpiado era un retrato de San Judas que estuvo colgado en la capilla.

"Tengo razón, estoy segura de que tengo razón", se dijo, llena de júbilo.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó el cuadro y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

Sólo al llegar a ella recordó que no podía acudir al conde como anhelaba hacerlo, sino que debía permanecer encerrada bajo llave hasta que él enviara en su busca.

Lentamente volvió a la mesa donde había estado trabajando y se dispuso a orar con fervor para no estar equivocada y que fuera exacta la inscripción.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando llamaron a su puerta y al abrir vio a Artemis.

—Todo está despejado por el momento, señorita Serena —anunció—. Puede usted salir. Su señoría la espera en la biblioteca.

Serena lanzó una exclamación de regocijo.

Recogió las pinturas, y con ellas corrió escaleras abajo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, no había nadie en el vestíbulo.

Mientras miraban a través de la puerta principal, que estaba abierta, no había indicio del horrible drama que tuviera lugar la noche anterior.

Entonces, como nada era más importante que ver al conde, empezó a apresurarse por el pasaje hacia la biblioteca.

Abrió la puerta.

Como si la estuviera esperando, él se volvió de la ventana junto a la que estaba de pie.

Su silueta se recortaba contra la luz del sol y ella pensó que parecía Apolo con la luz de Grecia brillando detrás de él.

Deseó correr y arrojarse en sus brazos.

Pero como de pronto se sintió turbada, se detuvo junto a la puerta mirándolo.

Como él también sólo la miraba y no habló, preguntó con voz baja:

— ¿Todo… está… bien?

—El alguacil aceptó mi explicación de lo ocurrido —respondió el conde—. No habrá investigación, ni escándalo. Mi primo Chiba será sepultado mañana en la cripta de la familia.

El conde habló con voz clara, aunque fría y determinante, haciéndolo aparecer de algún modo lejano, inaccesible.

Con lentitud, Serena caminó hacia él con la mirada fija en el rostro del conde.

—Comprenderás —dijo él—, que en las actuales circunstancias, lo más conveniente para ti sería que te alejaras lo más posible.

— ¿Alejarme?

Era algo que Serena jamás imaginó que pudiera escuchar.

No sólo por la dureza que percibió en sus palabras, sino también por lo que expresaban, fueron un cruel impacto para ella y sólo extendió la mano para apoyarse en el escritorio.

Entonces, sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, puso encima del mueble las pinturas.

—Te dirigías a algún sitio cuando te invité a pasar aquí la noche —dijo el conde—, sería lo mejor, Serena, que continuaras tu camino y olvidaras que nos conocimos.

— ¿Cómo… puedes… hablar… así? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué… ha sucedido? ¿Qué… hice? ¿Por qué… esa actitud?

El conde se separó de la ventana y caminó hasta quedar de espaldas a la chimenea.

—Hago lo que considero mejor para ti —respondió después de lo que pareció un largo silencio.

— ¿Cómo… sabes… que eso es lo mejor? —Preguntó Serena—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que… me vaya… después de todo lo que… ha sucedido?

Su voz se quebró un poco al pronunciar la última palabra y el conde agregó:

—Te estoy agradecido, más agradecido de lo que podré expresar nunca, por salvarme la vida. Sin embargo, como bien sabes, no es pertinente que continúes hospedada aquí sin dama de compañía.

— ¿Sin dama de compañía? —Murmuró Serena—. ¿Por qué… lo piensas… ahora? ¿Quién… ha estado hablando… contigo? ¿Quién la ha dicho… que debo… tenerla?

Los labios del conde dibujaron una irónica sonrisa.

—Nadie lo ha dicho. Sólo cometí un error por el que sólo puedo manifestar mi más profundo arrepentimiento.

— ¿Qué… error? ¿De qué… hablas?

Ella se acercó a él y lo miró, con expresión suplicante en su rostro.

— ¿Qué… hice… mal?

—Nada… —respondió el conde—, ¡Por Dios, mi amor, no hagas esta escena más difícil de lo que ya es!

—No… comprendo —susurró Serena.

La había llamado "mi amor" y ella le extendió los brazos. Más con toda deliberación, él se alejó de ella.

—Ven a sentarte y trataré de explicarte mejor.

Con la sensación de que en forma súbita el mundo se volvió de cabeza y que cuando menos lo esperaba el techo había caído sobre ella, Serena se sentó en el sofá.

El conde hizo lo mismo, pero no cerca de ella.

Ella sintió que, de hecho, estaba a un abismo de distancia y sus palabras parecían llegar hasta ella a través de una espesa niebla.

Se hizo el silencio hasta que él empezó a hablar:

—Cuando llegaste aquí me dijiste primero que era una mujer casada que iba a reunirse con su marido. Comprendí que no era verdad. Entonces confesaste que estabas huyendo…

— ¡Exactamente! —afirmó con rapidez Serena.

El conde desvió la mirada.

—Pensé entonces, ya que sólo te acompañaba un sirviente, estabas muy bien vestida y cabalgabas en un caballo estupendo, que habías huido de tu amante.

— ¿Mi… mi amante? —Exclamó Serena—. ¿Cómo pudiste… pensar… o imaginar tal cosa?

—Admito que fue un enorme absurdo de mi parte, más como eres tan adorable y tan profundamente atractiva, supuse que tal vez podrías permanecer conmigo, que podríamos estar juntos.

Su voz profunda hizo que el corazón de Serena latiera frenético.

—Es lo… que yo… deseo —susurró.

El conde negó con la cabeza.

De pronto, inesperadamente y con diferente tono de voz preguntó:

—Dime la verdad, ¿te ha poseído algún hombre?

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron hasta que parecía cubrir todo su rostro.

— ¿Quieres… decir? ¡No… no, por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo pudiste… imaginarlo siquiera?

— ¿Algún hombre te ha besado?

Ella se sintió turbada y el color tiñó sus mejillas.

—Sólo… tú —susurró.

El conde se puso de pie.

—Es lo que comprendí cuando te besé —dijo—, y por eso debes dejarme.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Serena.

—Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle y, como te has dado cuenta, no puedo mantenerme a mí mismo, ¡menos aún podré mantener una esposa!

Serena ahogó una exclamación.

Súbitamente, la habitación se llenó de luz y sintió que los ángeles estaban cantando.

—Sin embargo, ¿me… amas? —preguntó con voz que él apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¡Por supuesto que te amo! —Aceptó el conde con rudeza—. Te amo y te deseo, pero como también te respeto y eres pura e inocente, debo alejarte de mí.

Serena sintió como si de pronto la hubieran conducido desde las profundidades de la oscuridad y la desdicha hasta el reino del sol.

—Te… amo —dijo—, y si te casas conmigo… te cuidaré y te ayudaré y todo… saldrá bien.

El conde soltó una risa llena de amarga ironía.

— ¿Bien? —repitió—. ¿En una casa próxima a derrumbarse? ¿En una casa en la que no podemos pagar servidumbre, ni siquiera la comida que necesitamos para sobrevivir?

Caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana.

— ¡Vete! —Espetó con brusquedad—, ¡Déjame solo con mi miseria! ¿No puedo soportar la tortura de pensar en lo feliz que hubiera podido ser!

—Pero… escucha! —Le pidió Serena ahora—, tengo algo… que decirte… algo muy… importante.

Se levantó para dirigirse hacia las pinturas que estaban sobre la mesa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y Artemis entró apresurado.

— ¡Señorita Serena! —Gritó—, ¡La señora viene por la vereda!

Serena quedó paralizada donde estaba.

—Rubeus conduce y Jedite está junto a él. Cerré la puerta del frente con el fin de darle tiempo para esconderse.

Artemis desapareció y Serena, con un grito de horros, corrió hacia el conde.

— ¡Sálvame… escóndeme! —imploró—. Si mi madrastra… me encuentra… estoy perdida.

Se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta y mientras él la miraba asombrado, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Si me encuentra… aquí —continuó Serena—, me obligará a casarme con… su amante… porque desean… mi dinero. ¡Oh, sálvame… por favor… sálvame! ¡Prefiero… morirme… antes que… casarme con ese hombre!

El conde puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

— ¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó.

—Te lo juro… por Dios… que lo es… y ella viene… para llevarme a fin de que… el hombre con quien… engaña a mi padre… pueda… apoderarse… de mi fortuna.

— ¿Y tu padre ha dado su consentimiento?

—Papá… hará cualquier… cosa que ella… quiera… una vez que… haya… bebido más de la cuenta —tartamudeó Serena.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Tsukino… Lord Tsukino… ¡Oh, por favor… estarán aquí… en cualquier momento… necesito… esconderme!

Serena zafó sus manos de las de él y miró a su alrededor, aterrada.

—Sube al pasillo de los estantes y tiéndete sobre él —indicó con rapidez el conde—. No hagas ruido y deja el asunto en mis manos.

Sin contestar, Serena corrió hasta la escalera en espiral y subió hacia el pasillo.

Al llegar a él se dio cuenta de que el piso era de metal con diseño de flores y aves que por falta de pulimiento estaba casi negro.

La ocultaba por completo de quienes estuvieran abajo.

Se tendió sobre él como el conde le sugiriera y atisbando a través del dibujo podía ver con claridad lo que sucedía abajo.

Lentamente, el conde se dirigió al escritorio.

Hizo a un lado las pinturas que Serena dejara ahí, tomó una hoja de papel y después una pluma.

Cuando mojaba la pluma en tinta, se abrió la puerta y Lady Tsukino, seguida de Sir Diamante Black, irrumpió en la habitación.

El conde los miró con bien simulada sorpresa.

—Debe disculparnos por la intromisión —dijo Esmeralda Tsukino con su voz más dulce y seductora—, pero antes llamamos a la puerta y como nadie respondió, entramos en la casa.

Lentamente, como si de pronto recordara sus buenos modales, el conde se puso de pie.

— ¿Es usted el conde Chiba? —preguntó Esmeralda.

—Lo soy —respondió él—, y quisiera que me dijera quiénes son ustedes y por qué están aquí.

Con el mismo tono dulzón que usara antes, Lady Tsukino explicó, mientras le mostraba un periódico que Serena sabía era de la localidad:

—Leí esto esta mañana, _milord_, y con seguridad podrá decirme dónde puedo encontrar a mi hijastra.

Serena contuvo el aliento.

Podía ver con claridad a su madrastra y observó que estaba muy elegante.

Pensó, aterroriza, que el conde podría considerar que era su deber entregarla a ellos.

Miró hacia Sir Diamante y le pareció más odioso que nunca.

El gesto en sus labios y su mirada le indicaron con claridad lo ansioso que estaba por apoderarse de su fortuna.

El conde, con deliberado interés leía el párrafo que Lady Tsukino le indicara.

Pensó que era algo que debía haber esperado.

El encabezamiento decía:

EXTRAÑO REGRESO A LA CASA CHIBA

_El conde Chiba, al regresar del Ejército de Ocupación en Francia, donde fue condecorado con la Medalla al Mérito, encontró su magnífica mansión devastada por el descuido de quienes la tuvieron a su cargo durante la guerra._

_Su famoso zoológico, compuesto de leones, tigres, sí como changos y una jirafa, sólo pudo sobrevivir a la devastación que resintió toda la propiedad al ser alimentados por dos fieles sirvientes que cazaron a los ciervos que eran unas figuras familiares en el bosque._

_Para salvar ahora de la destrucción a su zoológico, el Conde Chiba llevó a cabo la presentación de un circo al que sus amistades fueron invitadas a cambio de pagar la sorprendente suma de una guinea por entrada._

_El propio conde fingió como Maestro de ceremonias y fue el primero en aparecer en el ruedo bajo un nutrido aplauso montado en un notable semental negro llamado Dragonfly._

_Iba acompañado de una rubia enmascarada jovencita que montaba otro finísimo ejemplar que realizó el truco de hacer una reverencia ante el público asistente._

_Payasos y acróbatas, así como animales, divirtieron a todos durante dos horas, transcurridas las cuales se hizo una colecta que el conde aseguró a sus amigos se utilizaría exclusivamente para el bienestar de los animales._

El artículo continuaba con una descripción de la casa, de las muchas generaciones de condes que habían vivido allí desde que el título fuera creado en la batalla de Agincourt en el siglo XV.

Lord Chiba levantó la cabeza y miró a Lady Tsukino.

—Mi hijastra huyó de la casa en un semental negro llamado _Dragonfly_ —dijo ella—. La acompañaba un sirviente que montaba a otro de los caballos de mi esposo, que responde al nombre de _Juno_.

Su voz se hizo más aguda al continuar:

—Le agradecería mucho, _milord_, si enviara por mi hijastra, quien, sin lugar a dudas, está en algún lugar de esta casa.

—Me interesa saber, Lady Tsukino —preguntó el conde con actitud alterna—, por qué huyó su hijastra.

La mujer titubeó un momento.

En seguida respondió con un elocuente gesto de su enguantada mano:

—Serena está comprometida para casarse con Sir Diamante Black, quien está aquí conmigo. Al principio se mostró feliz ante la idea; sin embargo, y como sucede con frecuencia tratándose de jovencitas, súbitamente se sintió asustada ante el matrimonio. Estoy segura de que es algo de lo que pronto se recuperará cuando la lleve a casa.

El conde miró a Sir Diamante, como si advirtiera su presencia por primera vez.

Al observarlo, Serena pensó que no podría dejar de soslayar cuán despreciable y repugnante era en todos los sentidos.

Más no estaba segura y empezó a rezar porque no se dejara engañar por su madrastra.

—Puedo asegurarle, _milord_ —intervino Sir Diamante—, que haré muy feliz a la pequeña y querida Serena y esta tontería infantil será olvidada.

Aún con el periódico en la mano, el conde salió de detrás de su escritorio y caminó hacia la chimenea.

—Tal vez sea mejor que se siente, Lady Tsukino —la invitó, indicando el sofá—, porque considero que debemos discutir este asunto un poco más a fondo y decidir si, realmente, Serena está tan ansiosa por casarse como _milady_ afirma.

— ¡Por supuesto que desea casarse! —Aseguró Lady Tsukino—. Es una joven muy afortunada de que alguien tan encantador como Sir Diamante le ofreciera matrimonio durante la primera temporada social de ella. Mi marido, quien desafortunadamente no se sintió bien y no pudo venir con nosotros, ya dio su consentimiento para que la boda se lleve a cabo lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para tal prisa? —preguntó el conde, arrastrando las palabras.

Observándolos, Serena está segura de que el mal genio de su madrastra, que siempre estaba latente en la superficie, empezaba a surgir ante los comentarios de él.

—Creo, _milord_ —espetó ella con tono áspero—, que está su señoría actuando como defensor de una causa que no vale la pena. Serena es una joven molesta y muy tonta y cuando más rápido se case y se vuelva más responsable, será mejor.

—Tal vez tenga razón —dijo el conde con tono dubitativo.

—Realmente _milord_ —intervino Sir Diamante—no creo que tenga ningún objeto seguir hablando de esto. Lady Tsukino está aquí en nombre de su esposo. Si su señoría es tan amable de entregarnos a la joven, no es necesario que lo molestemos más.

—Le aseguro, Sir Diamante —respondió el conde—, que no me molestan y que estoy tan interesado como ustedes en la felicidad de Serena.

— ¡Lo cual no es asunto que le competa! —Terció altanera Lady Tsukino, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Será tan amable de enviar por Serena? Si se rehúsa a hacerlo, me veré obligada, contra mi voluntad, a dar órdenes mis sirvientes para que la busquen, y llevármela a la fuerza.

Lady Tsukino habló en tono agresivo y su voz resonó en la amplia biblioteca.

Fue con gran dificultad que Serena se contuvo de gritar que no iría.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar, ya que estaba tan asustada, hacer algún ruido que les indicara dónde se escondía.

Entonces escuchó al conde hablar con voz grave y tranquila:

—Me han hecho ver, Lady Tsukino y Sir Diamante, que Serena sería muy infeliz bajo sus custodia. Por lo tanto, tengo la intención de conservarla conmigo.

Por un momento, estupefacta, Lady Tsukino guardo silencio.

De inmediato perdió el control.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa? —gritó—. ¿Cómo se atreve a intervenir en lo que es solamente asunto de la familia y que nada tiene que ver con su señoría? ¡Me llevaré a Serena en seguida y si no lo permite, recurriré a las autoridades!

Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento antes de continuar:

—Como su señoría debe saber, un padre o tutor tiene el control absoluto sobre su hija y ella se casará con quien a él le plazca.

—Lamento decir —señaló el conde con lentitud—, que, en este caso, ya es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que es… demasiado tarde? —le espetó Esmeralda.

—Tal vez le resulte una sorpresa, pero la verdad es que Serena ya está casada, ¡conmigo!


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes son de** **Naoko Takeuchi****, y es una Adaptación del libro Amor En El Circo de ****Cartland Barbará ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 7:**

Por un momento reinó un expectante silencio.

Entonces, mientras Lady Tsukino empezaba a protestar, diciendo:

— ¡Es ilegal!

Sir Diamante se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡No es usted sino un vulgar cazafortunas! —gritó—. ¿Cómo se atreve a aprovecharse de una jovencita que viajaba sola sin nadie para protegerla? ¡Deberían fusilarlo!

Parecía escupir las palabras al conde, quien sólo lo miró al parecer inmutable ante su violencia.

— ¿Cazador de fortunas? ¿De qué fortuna? —preguntó.

Sir Diamante recordó demasiado tarde que se suponía que Serena ignoraba el contenido del testamento de su tía abuela. Miró inquieto a Lady Tsukino.

Para encubrir su error, la mujer repitió casi histérica:

— ¡Es ilegal! ¡Por supuesto que es ilegal! ¡Lo acusaré ante las autoridades por abusar de una menor y casarse con ella sin el consentimiento de su padre!

El conde sonrió sarcástico y respondió con tranquilidad:

—Creo que le resultará difícil probarlo, Lady Tsukino, y la mayoría de la gente considera que mi título, que se remonta al Siglo XV, es más importante que el de Sir Diamante, por atractivo que _milady_ lo considere a él.

Enfatizó la palabra _milady_, lo que indicó con toda claridad a la madrastra de Serena que el conde estaba al tanto de sus relaciones con Sir Diamante.

Durante un momento se sintió demasiado desconcertada para poder responder y el conde continuó con el mismo tono de voz:

—Por supuesto, con toda confianza me defendería de cualquier demanda que se entablara en mi contra o en la de mi esposa, ante la Cámara de los Lores.

Fue entonces que Lady Tsukino comprendió que estaba derrotada.

Entre exclamaciones enfurecidas se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando casi llegaba a ella, Sir Diamante espetó al conde:

—Me gustaría retarlo por esto, Chiba, pero me atrevo a decir, al ver cómo vive, que no ha de tener ni para comprar balas.

— ¡Si no sale de mi casa en seguida, lo haré echar! —amenazó el conde.

El tono en que lo dijo, sin necesidad de levantar la voz, fue suficiente para que Sir Diamante retrocediera un paso.

En seguida, lanzando maldiciones entre dientes, siguió a Lady Tsukino y al salir cerró de un portazo.

El conde se limitó a mirar hacia el pasillo alto; no obstante durante unos momentos, Serena no se movió.

Y, mientras se incorporaba, lo vio mirar hacia ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella lanzó una exclamación de profunda felicidad y bajó apresuradamente la escalera, del último escalón brincó a los brazos del conde.

Este la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella repetía incoherente:

— ¡Me… salvaste! ¡Me… salvaste…! ¿Cómo pudiste… ser tan… hábil? ¿Cómo… pudiste… comprender?

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero sus ojos brillaban.

El conde la besó apasionado, fiero, exigente, como si temiera perderla.

La besó hasta que Serena sintió que la elevaba hasta las estrellas y nada más importó porque estaban juntos.

—Te… amo —murmuró ella—, te… amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor, mi preciosa, pero Dios sabe…

No pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió Artemis al entrar.

—Ya se fueron, señorita Serena —dijo con satisfacción—, pero descubrí lo que se proponían. ¡Vaya par de pillos!

Apartándose de los brazos del conde, Serena se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿De veras… se… fueron? —preguntó.

— ¡Salieron enfurecidos como el infierno! —Comentó divertido Artemis—. Cuando Rubeus me contó lo que se proponían, le logré quitar esto para que no hubiera más problemas.

Mostró una hoja de papel y el conde vio que era una Licencia Especial de matrimonio, firmada por el Arzobispo de Canterbury.

Artemis se la entregó mientras decía:

—El cochero me dijo, _milord_, que era su intención de detenerse en la primera iglesia que encontraran para casar a la señorita Serena con Sir Diamante.

—Fue muy hábil de tu parte quitarles esto, Artemis —observó el conde.

Miró el papel y en sus ojos apareció un brillo especial.

—Tengo entendido —dijo con lentitud— que la señorita Serena es muy hábil en el dibujo así que no le será muy difícil cambiar el nombre del novio.

Serena lanzó una pequeña exclamación.

—Quieres… decir… oh… dime lo que… estás… pensando.

—Estoy pensando —respondió el conde—, que Artemis deberá ir a la aldea para avisar al vicario que lo necesito esta tarde, como a las siete.

Serena lo miró y su rostro se puso radiante

—Será una boda muy sencilla, mi amor, en mi propia capilla —continuó el conde—, pero cuanto más pronto te conviertas en mi esposa, será mejor. Además, me desagrada mentir.

Serena contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Será posible?

—Es importante que nos casemos antes de que tu madrastra y ese asqueroso amigo suyo piensen en otra forma de separarnos.

Serena se estremeció y el conde añadió de inmediato:

—Una vez que seas realmente mi esposa, te juro que nada podrán hacer.

Con gesto protector abrazó de nuevo a Serena y Artemis, sonriente, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de llegar a ella, Serena gritó, como si de pronto hubiera pensado en ello:

— ¡Espera, espera, Artemis! ¡Deseo que ayudes a su señoría!

Artemis se dio vuelta y el conde se mostro sorprendido.

Serena se dirigió al escritorio y tomó las pinturas.

Con ellas estaba la hoja de papel donde escribiera la traducción del versículo en latín.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte en la capilla —dijo al conde—, y por favor… que Artemis venga también.

—Por supuesto, si es lo que deseas —respondió él.

Llevando las pinturas, Serena los condujo hacia la escalera que conectaba el edificio principal con el ala oeste.

Cuando llegaron a la capilla que ella descubriera el día anterior, el sol entraba por las manchadas ventanas.

La capilla estaba bañada por la luz dorada del sol y ella no notó el polvo ni el deterioro general.

Cruzó el pequeño pasillo y se detuvo frente a los escalones del altar.

Entonces entregó su traducción al conde.

—Por favor, lee en voz alta las líneas.

—Haré todo lo que me pidas —respondió el conde.

Su forma de hablar y el amor en su mirada provocaron que el corazón de Serena saltara emocionado en su pecho.

Con el deseo de complacerla, él leyó con voz profunda:

_De rodillas te suplicamos_

Serena levantó su mano para indicarle que se detuviera y dijo:

—Si nos arrodillamos frente a los escalones miraríamos el Sacramento que debería estar en el altar.

El conde y Artemis la escuchaban con atención.

Entonces, como si adivinara su deseo, el conde leyó la siguiente línea:

_Que esté protegido todo lo que amamos_

_Y que ojos malvados nunca vean_

_Lo que es de Dios._

Él se detuvo al terminar y la miró, como esperando una explicación.

—Lee lo que sigue —dijo ella.

—San Judas. V. 1, 2 —dijo el conde.

—Como vez, hay cinco escalones —señaló Serena.

El conde miró hacia abajo y asintió con la cabeza.

—El uno indica la primera lápida que está justamente debajo de los escalones.

La indicó mientras hablaba.

Ambos hombres miraron la piedra que estaba colocada al centro, frente al altar.

Era la tumba de alguien que había muerto en 1661.

Se hizo el silencio. Entonces el conde dijo:

—No comprendo.

—Estoy segura —dijo Serena—, que bajo esa lápida encontraremos lo que los sacerdotes que oficiaban en esta capilla intentaron evitar que cayera en manos de sus perseguidores.

El conde la miró y dijo:

—La capilla, junto con la casa que se erigió aquí, fue construida durante el reinado de María Tudor.

—Eso pensé —comentó Serena—. La reina María, quien era católica, persiguió a los protestantes. Entonces, cuando su hermana Isabel subió al trono, como era protestante, persiguió, también, a los católicos.

Vio surgir en los ojos del conde una expresión de esperanza y emoción.

Él se volvió para hablar a Artemis, pero éste ya se dirigía a la salida de la capilla.

— ¡Ya sé lo que desea su señoría, y voy a traerlo! —exclamó Artemis.

El conde se volvió hacia Serena.

— ¿Será posible que tengas razón?

Al decirlo pensó que el sol cayendo sobre su cabello rubio formaba un halo dorado que la hacía parecer muy hermosa y espiritual.

"Es un ángel", pensó.

Había llegado a él cuando se encontraba sumido en la desdicha y le había dado esperanza y fe en el futuro.

Existiendo o no el tesoro que Serena estaba segura de encontrar en la capilla, comprendió que era parte de él y que no podría vivir sin ella.

"Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, por duro o degradante que pueda ser", dijo a sí mismo, "la conservaré conmigo y nunca la perderé".

Como si comprendiera lo que estaba pensando, Serena estiró la mano y la deslizó en la de él.

—Estoy rezándole —dijo con suavidad—, a San Judas, que es el Santo Patrón de las Causas Desesperadas. No puedo creer que nos falle ahora.

El conde levantó la mano de su prometida y la besó con ternura.

Así permanecieron bajo la luz del sol, con las manos enlazadas y ambos decidieron una plegaria en silencio.

Unos minutos después escucharon que Artemis regresaba a toda prisa.

Entró en la capilla con herramienta para levantar la pesada losa y una pala.

Sin hablar, entregó al conde una barra de hierro con una punta y juntos levantaron la losa de la lápida, que formaba parte del piso.

Ambos tuvieron que usar de toda su fuerza para mover esa piedra que había permanecido allí más de dos y medio siglos.

Cuando al fin lograron hacerla a un lado, Serena entregó al conde la pala y éste empezó a cavar.

—Dos metros —susurró Serena, casi entre dientes.

La tierra negra caía sobre el piso conforme él cavaba más hondo, hasta que sintió que la pala tocaba contra algo duro.

La dejó a un lado, se puso de rodillas y removió la tierra con las manos hasta poder asir lo que estaba enterrado.

Le pareció a Serena una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en sacar lo que parecía estar ahí enterrado.

Primero cayó la tierra que lo cubría y después restos de la tela en la que ella supuso había estado envuelto.

El conde le sacudió el polvo y lo sostuvo en alto.

A la luz de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, pudieron ver que se trataba de un cáliz.

Era de un bellísimo diseño que Serena estaba segura era de oro, recubierto de piedras preciosas.

Había enormes rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes y perlas que habían perdido su brillo.

Entonces se percató de que el conde lo miraba como no dando crédito a lo que veía.

Con suavidad, él le entregó al cáliz y volvió a inclinarse hacia el fondo del agujero.

Entonces Artemis terció:

—Me pondré en camino a la vicaría, milord. Cuando regrese, traeré a Andrew y a Seiya para que me ayuden a limpiar un poco este lugar.

No esperó la respuesta y se fue, entonces el conde se incorporó, tenía en las manos un pedestal para el cáliz también de oro y adornado con joyas.

—Tenías razón, mi amor —dijo a Serena—. Todas las riquezas que la capilla poseía, estoy seguro, están ocultas aquí, ¡sólo tú pudiste tener la inteligencia y claridad para encontrarlas!

—Te estuvieron esperando a ti durante estos años —dijo Serena—, para que pudieras utilizarlas en el momento más necesario y serían… no sólo para ti, sino para… las generaciones… que vendrán… después de ti.

El conde salió del agujero y la abrazó.

—Nuestros hijos y nietos verán la casa como debe ser —dijo con suavidad.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, como si de sus hombros se hubiera deslizado un tremendo peso.

Entonces, cuando Serena levantó los ojos hacia él, comprendió lo que ella deseaba y ambos se arrodillaron juntos frente al altar.

Tres horas más tarde, Serena bajó de su dormitorio hacia el vestíbulo, donde sabía que el conde la esperaba.

Pensó, mientras lo hacía, que nadie habrá podido tener una boda más extraña y maravillosa ya que Dios los había bendecido más allá de sus más ambiciosos sueños.

Estuvo muy ocupada desde que salieron de la capilla.

El conde había dicho:

—Dejaremos el tesoro donde está hasta mañana. Lo más importante de todo es que te conviertas en mi esposa.

Condujo a Serena a su habitación y le entregó la Licencia Especial para que la enmendara.

Después la besó hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

Media hora más tarde, ella empezó a pensar en su atuendo de novia.

Al principio anheló tener algo más hermoso que lucir como traje de novia que el bonito pero sencillo vestido de gasa que llevara consigo.

Pero el conde le entregó un velo de encaje, diciéndole que había sido usado por las novias Chiba durante varias generaciones.

También, en un estuche de piel, le entregó una tiara de diamantes que se guardaba en la caja fuerte.

Por supuesto, había sido cuidadosamente incluida en el inventario, porque pertenecía al título, y como todas las demás joyas estaba reservada para los futuros Condes de Chiba.

El conde le colocó en el dedo un anillo de compromiso que databa de reinado de Carlos II y colgó en su cuello una gargantilla doble de diamantes.

Serena ya la había visto en el retrato de una de las condesas, que fue una de las mujeres más bellas de su tiempo.

Cuando ya estaba vestida, apenas podría creer que no estaba soñando.

Sabía que el conde era el héroe de sus sueños y más maravilloso aún de lo que imaginara que podía ser un hombre.

"Lo amo", se dijo y se apresuró porque deseaba asegurarse de que todo era realidad.

Mientras descendía por la escalera de hermoso barandal tallado, con su gastada alfombra que ella sabía pronto sería reemplazada por otra nueva, pensó que ningún hombre podría ser más apuesto.

El conde la aguardaba vestido de etiqueta, la chaqueta cubierta con condecoraciones y el lazo rojo de una Orden colgando de su cuello.

No habló, sólo la miró con tal expresión de amor en sus ojos, que ella comprendió que nada importaba mientras pudieran estar juntos.

Ahora él la tomó de la mano.

Caminaron con tranquilidad hacia el corredor que unía al edificio principal con el ala oeste.

El vicario de la parroquia, quien tradicionalmente era también el capellán privado del conde, los esperaba.

Cuando entraron en la capilla, Serena supo que sólo Artemis habría podido transformarla con tal rapidez.

El altar estaba bañado por la luz de muchas velas, cuya brillantez ocultaba los desperfectos ocasionados por el descuido y el polvo en la capilla.

En algún lugar, Artemis había encontrado una carpeta blanca bordada con hilos para cubrir el altar.

Andrew y Seiya debieron haber cortado cuanta flor encontraron en el jardín.

La lápida había sido vuelta a colocar en su sitio y una alfombra roja la cubría.

Al arrodillarse la pareja ante el altar, Serena pensó en que abajo de ellos había suficientes riquezas como para que él sintiera que estaba en igualdad de circunstancias.

Ya no importa que ella poseyera una fortuna propia, pues él también la tenía.

A la vez, ahora podrían mejorar la casa en todos los sentidos, así como los asilos, las casas de los pensionados y las escuelas en la propiedad del conde, que serían un ejemplo para todo el país.

Él le puso en el dedo el anillo de bodas que perteneciera a su madre y se arrodillaron para recibir la bendición nupcial.

Serena consagraría su vida entera a su esposo e hijos y rezó porque ellos también la amaran.

También se sentiría eternamente agradecida de que San Judas la hubiera salvado de casarse con un hombre al cual repudiaba.

"Gracias, gracias", musitó en silencio.

Comprendió que San Judas sería un santo especial no sólo para ella y el conde, sino también para sus hijos.

Mientras se incorporaba, el conde levantó una mano y se la besó.

— ¡Mi esposa! —dijo con voz muy suave.

De la capilla se dirigieron al salón, donde el vicario bebió una copa de vino a su salud antes de regresar a la aldea.

En cuanto quedaron solos, el conde insinuó:

— ¡Tenemos ya mucho tiempo de casados, mi preciosa y todavía no te he besado!

Serena le ofreció sus labios.

—Bésame por favor… bésame —rogó—. No supe sino hasta anoche… que un beso podía ser tan… maravilloso.

La besó y ella sintió como si todo su cuerpo se fundiera en el de él y que sería imposible poder apartarse.

Cuando se separaron, entró Artemis a avisar:

—La cena está servida, para sus señorías.

Se dirigieron al comedor tomados de la mano y descubrieron que una vez más, Artemis había estado muy ocupado.

La mesa está decorada con flores blancas y la cena que les preparara era sencilla, pero deliciosa.

—Mañana —sugirió el conde—, podremos empezar a planear con exactitud cuánta gente necesitaremos en la casa para atendernos.

Serena se rió.

—Creo que lo mejor será dejar eso en manos de Artemis. Disfrutará de hacerse cargo de la organización de la casa, mientras nosotros planeamos cómo redecorarla.

El conde extendió la mano y ella puso la suya encima.

—En este momento —expresó él—, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en cuánto te amo.

—Es lo que deseaba escucharte —respondió ella—. Al mismo tiempo, hay tantas cosas emocionantes que podemos hacer y sé que también desearás enriquecer tu zoológico.

— ¡Es una idea que cruzó por mi mente! —admitió el conde.

— ¡Lo convertiremos en el mejor zoológico privado del país! —prometió Serena.

Hizo una pausa y entonces, mientras miraba a su marido un tanto turbada, exclamó:

—Desearía que… tal vez… pudiéramos encontrar… a algunos de los animales… nosotros mismos.

—Lo que quiere decir —respondió el conde—, ¡es que deseas viajar al extranjero!

—Sería maravilloso poder hacerlo contigo.

—Entonces eso haremos —dijo él—. Sin embargo, primero debemos convertir esto en un hogar digno al cual volver y asegurarnos de que la gente que vive aquí ya no sufra tanto como sufrió desde que la dejé a cargo de Neflyte.

Serena lanzó una exclamación.

— ¡Ya no pienses en él! ¡No debemos mencionarlo!

El conde sonrió antes de agregar con suavidad:

—Tal vez de alguna forma extraña y llena de vericuetos, ya que fue el responsable de que pensara en montar un circo, hizo que llegaras a mi vida.

—Es verdad —asintió Serena—, porque si no hubiera yo visto la gran tienda de lona y el tigre que conducían a su jaula, sólo habría visto la casa y seguido adelante.

—Fue el destino —respondió el conde—. Cuando entraste en la tienda pensé que no sólo eras la persona más bella que había visto en mi vida, sino también sentí dentro de mí que significabas algo especial.

—Yo sentí lo mismo —dijo Serena—, más no podía ponerlo en palabras. Sólo comprendía que no deseaba… alejarme de ti.

Los dedos de él apretaron los de Serena.

—Es algo que nunca harás.

Sus miradas se encontraron y después de un momento, él agregó:

—Vamos, mi amor. Deseo estar más cerca de ti de lo que podemos estar aquí y no hay nadie que pueda sorprenderse de que nos retiremos tan temprano.

Serena sonrió con timidez.

Subieron por la escalera abrazados.

Al ver su dormitorio a oscuras, ella comprendió dónde dormiría esa noche.

Tal vez necesitaba pintura, nuevas cortinas y otra alfombra; sin embargo, a la luz de las velas el dormitorio del conde le pareció muy impresionante con su enorme cama de postes, sus cortinajes de terciopelo carmesí y los adornos tallados y dorados.

Había servido a generación tras generación de sus antepasados.

De nuevo, Artemis había colocado flores que perfumaba la habitación.

Serena se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas.

Las estrellas eran como diamantes en el cielo y más tarde, la luz de la luna llenó la habitación de su luz plateada.

Serena se acercó un poco más al conde y presionó sus labios contra el hombro de él.

— ¡Te amo! —susurró.

— ¿Estás segura de ello? —preguntó él—. ¿No te asusté, mi amor?

— ¡Siento como si me hubieras conducido a través de las Puertas del Paraíso! ¡No tenía idea de que pudiera sentirse tal éxtasis y continuar con vida!

El conde retuvo el aliento.

— ¡Te adoro! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya yo sido tan afortunado como para encontrarte en el momento en que más te necesitaba? ¡Estaba desesperado, casi deseaba que una bala francesa me hubiera matado!

Serena lanzó un pequeño grito.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel?

—Tú lo cambiaste todo —aseguró el conde—, y como dices, sólo en un sueño o en un cuento de hadas podríamos habernos conocido gracias a un circo.

— ¡Un circo del amor! —Suspiró Serena—. Tú lo organizaste por amor a tus animales. Entonces, cuando fuiste tan bondadoso como para invitarme a pasar aquí la noche, creo, aun cuando todavía no nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello, que fue por amor.

El conde apretó su brazo pero no la interrumpió y Serena continuó:

—Yo deseaba ayudarte. Me sentí segura de que debía haber algo en la casa que no estuviera en poder del título y que permitiría vivir como tenías derecho a hacerlo. Fue el amor que me hizo rezarle a San Judas.

Los labios del conde se posaron en su frente, acariciando tiernamente la suavidad de su piel.

—Fue el amor el que trajo el tesoro que está en la capilla —aseguró—, y fue también quien trajo un tesoro todavía mayor, que será mío por toda la eternidad, que nunca perderé y que nadie me arrebatará.

La acercó más a él y añadió:

— ¡Eres mía, mi preciosa, mía de forma completa y absoluta! ¡Juro que mataría a quien intentara separarte de mí!

—Soy tuya —dijo Serena—, y ya no tengo miedo de que pudieran obligarme a casar con alguien como Sir Diamante.

— ¡Olvídalo! También, de una manera inexplicable, fue el responsable de que huyeras y eso te trajo a mí.

Serena se rió.

— ¡Es que la vida realmente es un circo y, en cierta manera muy emocionante!

— ¡Me excitas hasta la locura! —Dijo con ternura el conde—. Y, a la vez, te venero, mi preciosa. Eres todo lo que deseaba encontrar en mi esposa y lo que pensé que jamás podría encontrar.

Serena ocultó el rostro en el hombro de su esposo.

Y con voz tan suave que él apenas pudo escucharla, expresó:

—Ignoraba… que el amor… fuera tan… maravilloso. ¿Crees… que me habrás… dado un… hijo?

El conde sonrió.

—Tal vez —dijo—, pero, por supuesto, podemos intentarlo de nuevo para estar seguros.

La besó.

Al sentir una salvaje excitación surgir en su interior y comprender que también excitaba al conde, Serena lo hizo bajar la cabeza hacia de la de ella.

Sintió como si el fuego en los labios de su esposo encontrara respuesta en el fuego que había en los suyos.

"Te amo… te amo", deseaba decir, pero el conde la transportaba en un rayo de luna hacia el cielo.

Las estrellas los rodeaban y cuando el éxtasis la embargó, estaban dentro de su mente, su pecho y su corazón.

Ella y el conde habían atravesado por el peligro, el desastre y el temor para encontrarse, pero ahora estaba a salvo, en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

—Te deseo —dijo el conde con voz enronquecida—, por favor… ámame.

Y, mientras la elevaba al paraíso, ella comprendió que su amor provenía de lo alto, era parte de Dios y de ellos para toda la eternidad.

FIN


End file.
